Thank You Pookie
by Pasta In My Socks
Summary: High school brings many changes, especially when a fun loving easy going Italian enters Ludwigs life. Thanks to a certain cat that seems to find the right way to always move things along.
1. Cat In A Tree

"POOOOOKIIIEE!"

Ludwig stopped walking and looked up the street. A boy around his age was yelling into a nearby tree.

"POOOOOKIIEE! Come on down Pookie!"

Ludwig decided to help the kid out, he jogged over to the boy and looked up. Up in the tree was a small cat, plain brown in color. "Is this your cat?" Ludwig asked, his German accent showing slightly.

"Waaaaaahhh!" The other boy jumped, and turned around, startled by the sudden noise behind him. He was a bit shorter than Ludwig, but only by about 8 centimeters, and had medium light hair with an odd curl of protruding out of head at the left side.

"Yeah! Could you help me get him down?" He sounded Italian.

"Yes, just give me a second" Ludwig set down the soccer ball he was carrying and started climbing the tree. He got to the branch with the cat and carefully scooted over to it, careful not to scare it. He reached out and picked it up very delicately, and slowly made his way down, cat in one arm.

"Here you go, just be careful next time." Ludwig told the shorter of the two.

"Ve~ Thank you!" The brunette exclaimed taking back his cat. "By the way my name's Feliciano! What's your name?" He asked, with a pleasant smile on his face.

"My name is Ludwig. I guess I'll be going now, goodbye." He picked up his ball and turned to walk away but was interrupted with Feliciano running in front of him to stop him.

"Hold up! Let me put Pookie back in the house and I'll walk with you back home!"

"Uh, that isn't necessar-" Ludwig started to argue, but didn't get to finish because the Italian had already ran inside to drop off his cat. He sighed, "Well it's not like I had anything planned," He thought to himself.

"Okay I'm ready!" Feliciano said running back to where Ludwig stood almost crashing into him.

As they walked Feliciano was asking Ludwig about school and started other chitchat along the way.

"Yes, I go there with my brother Gilbert."

"Ve~! Really!? I have a brother too! He's my twin, but he can be really scary sometimes!" Feliciano shuddered just thinking about it. "Oh by the way, thanks again for helping me get my kitty back! You were really nice and gentle."

"Well I used to own a cat growing up so I know how to treat them," The German replied.

"Bene! What was its name?" Feliciano asked egerly.

"Germouser." Ludwig replied smiling (very slightly), think of his old gray cat back in Germany.

"That's a cute name! Did you pick it?"

"Well when I was seven." Ludwig replied blushing a little at the goofy name for his cat. "Hey well it was nice walking with you, this is my house." He pointed to the red brick building to the side.

"I guess I'll see you later Ludwig!" Feliciano waved goodbye.

Ludwig knocked on the door to be greeted with his arrogant, albino, older brother. "Hey West! Thanks for bringing my ball back from Antonio's house for the awesome me! Who's that?" His brother Gilbert asked noticing the Italian waving in the corner.

"Oh, that's just some kid who followed me home after I brought his cat down from a tree." Ludwig responded slightly annoyed.

"Hey there! You must be Gilbert! It's nice to meet you!" Feliciano called out to them from the sidewalk.

"Nice to meet you too...what's his name?"

"Feliciano."

"Yeah! Nice to meet you too Feliciano!" Gilbert called out, "hold on for a second don't leave!"

"What are you doing?" Ludwig asked his brother skeptically.

"You should go play with him!" Gilbert suggested.

"What am, I five?" scoffed Ludwig.

"You need to make some friends," he continued when Ludwig gave him a funny look. "He look like he wants to be your friend, and it's not healthy for someone to not have a social life! Do the awesome me a favor and just play soccer with him for a little bit." Gilbert told his little brother, genuinely concerned.

"Fine" Ludwig muttered. "Hey Feliciano," he shouted, "Do you want to play some soccer... with me...?"

Feliciano's' eyes lit up. "Yeah! Ve~ I love football! Let's go to the park Ludwig! Come on!" He took off humming in the direction of the park, which was only a few blocks away from the house.

Go on and have some fucking fun for once!" Gilbert exclaimed, playfully shoving his brother in the direction the Italian just ran, and closed the door. Ludwig sighed, annoyed with the situation and walked towards the park.

oFT~break~oFT

"Ve~ sorry!" Feliciano yelled; he had just accidentally hit the ball he and Ludwig were playing with at another boy's head.

"S'ok" The boy, replied he looked a bit like Ludwig; blond hair, blue eyes, except this boy's eyes was a darker shade and he wore glasses.

"Oh hey Berwald." Ludwig called from behind Feliciano.

"Hello." Berwald replied nodding slightly.

"You too know each other?" Feliciano asked slightly confused that Ludwig was being friendly, even though it was very minimal.

"Yes, we're neighbors." Ludwig responded. "Who's he?" He asked pointing at the smaller boy next to his Swedish neighbor.

"This is my- this is Tino, he just moved here from Finland." Berwald responded awkward turtle like.

"Yes Mr. Berwald here is showing me around the neighborhood!" Announced the adolescent boy; he had blond hair and brown eyes and a rather cheery disposition.

"I guess we should be going now. Nice seeing you Ludwig." Again sounding more like an awkco taco than a man.

Ludwig turned to Feliciano, "I think we should go home now too."

"Ve~ ok. I'll make some pasta at your place!" Feliciano then grabbed the German's hand (much to his dismay) and ran with him back to his house.

When they arrived Ludwig's shorthaired German shepherd barked from the back yard his welcome to his master's return.

"Aaahh! That's a scary dog!" Feliciano shouted.

Ludwig chuckled, "Don't worry, that's just Blackie. He won't hurt you."

oFT~break~oFT

"Yo West! What is that awesome smell coming from the kitchen? It smells fucking delicious!" Gilbert ran downstairs as soon as he smelled the alluring smells of tomato sauce drifting into his room. "Hey, you brought your friend over! How fun." Gilbert grinned while licking the spoon for the sauce.

"Hey Gilbert, what's that on your head?" Feliciano asked, looking at the yellow mass of moving fluff in the albinos silver hair.

"Huh? Oh this is Gilbird!" he reached up into his hair and pulled out his small pet. "The awesomest bird ever! Kesesesese!~" He put the bird back on his head where it nestled in snugly. "Anyway lets eat! I'm so fucking hungry!" Gilbert whined, sitting on his chair in the kitchen, and Feliciano served up the food.

And so became the tradition. Everyday Feliciano would go to Ludwig's house inviting him out to play soccer or some other sport, and Gilbert would force him to go. When they returned Blackie would greet them, Feliciano would make some sort of pasta, and the leave after dinner. Until Ludwig would need little to no extra push from Gilbert, and he (although he wouldn't say this out loud) was eventually starting to enjoy the time with him. That is; until school started.


	2. First Day of School

A/N Hey there guys! I just want to say thank you for following this story; you can expect awesomeness. Also every time I type the name 'Ludwig' I punch a kitten in my mind. Enjoy!

"_Scratch Scratch"_

Ludwig tossed in his sleep.

"_Scratch Scratch"_

He groaned opening his eyes to find the source of the annoying noise. Ludwig looked at the window by his bed to be greeted by a brown cat scratching at his window. "What the hell?" he sighed. _"How the hell did Pookie get here?" _he thought.

Ludwig opened his window and brought the cat inside; it looked content in his arms. Ludwig smiled and nuzzled into the cat, he actually like animals even if he wasn't this affectionate in public. He chuckled to himself this cat smelled deeply of pasta.

"Hey Bruder get up! You have to get ready for school!" Gilbert barged into the room, catching his brother off guard. "What's up with the cat?" The older of the two asked, having finally noticed the brown ball of fluff cuddling into Ludwig.

"Wha- Oh this is Feliciano's cat, I found it outside the window just now." Ludwig placed the cat next to him, where it sat down patiently.

"That's funny…." Gilbert looked deep in thought for a second before snapping out of it. "That actually works out! You were gonna have to walk to school by yourself anyway. Just drop off the cat and walk with Feliciano."

"Okay, but why would I have to walk to school by myself, and why are you up so early? Isn't it my job to wake your lazy ass up?" Ludwig asked suspicious of his brother.

Gilbert made a sly face at his brother "You know, beginning of the school year traditions!"

Ludwig sighed, he knew that these 'beginning of the school year traditions' consisted of hooking up with the first girl he could before school started, to keep him 'focused'. However he did have a girlfriend so he shouldn't come with a black eye like last time, although knowing Elizabeth, he probably would.

A sharp chirping noise was heard and Gilbert turned off his watch. "Speaking of which, I have to run" He darted out of his brothers' room before stopping and calling from the front door, "I'll see you when ya get home!" And with that he slammed the door to leave.

Ludwig looked down at Pookie who had begun to roll around on the blanket of his bed. "I guess I should get ready.

oFTbrakeoFT

Ludwig knocked on the door of the Vargas' home. A boy that looked a lot like Feliciano except darker hair, curl on the other side and a very angry look on his face greeted him.

"What the hell do you want you stupid bastard!" the boy snapped, obviously fumed by the unexpected visitor. Ludwig just stared confused at this kids' obvious lack of any manners at all.

"What's going on fratello?" a voice called from behind.

"_Good, so I am at the right house." _Thought Ludwig relived.

Feliciano walked up next to the angry boy. "Oh hey Ludwig!" Feliciano smiled. "And you brought Pookie back!" he reached out to take his cat back from Ludwig.

"How the hell do you know this bastard?" The angriest of the group shouted.

"Oh right sorry! Ludwig, this is my brother Lovino. And Lovino this is Ludwig, the guy that I play football with."

"Hallo" Ludwig replied awkwardly.

"Fuck you." Lovino deadpanned before walking back into the house.

"Ve~ Sorry about him, he can be a little snappy sometimes…" Feliciano sighed.

"Hmm, it's okay. By the way, would you like to…" Ludwig sighed, his brother wasn't here so he didn't actually have to go through with this, yet he felt somewhat compelled to. "-Would you like to walk to school… with me?"

Feliciano's eyes lit up, "Ve~ of course I would! Let me go tell fratello!" he turned and ran into the house. After some yelling, swearing, and a broken mug, they were off, without Lovino ("Why would I walk to school with that potato bastard!")

They walked on together towards Hidekaz Himaruya high school.

"I hope we have some classes together! It's always nice to have a friend!" Feliciano exclaimed looking up at Ludwig with his ever cheerful smile.

"A friend…?" Ludwig asked more to himself.

"Ve~ yeah! You're my friend aren't you?" Feliciano's smile faltered.

Ludwig saw the Italians sad expression and quickly explained. "I-I-I don't mean that I don't want to be your friend, it's just…. I didn't think you actually considered me one." He looked away from Feliciano and continued to walk.

"Oh course you're my friend you silly!" Feliciano ran in front of Ludwig to stop him from moving. "Why else would you hang out with me?" The smiled returned on the Italians face, and Ludwig felt himself return the gesture.

"_A friend. I guess I have had friends before (if you could consider them friends-as I mainly like to keep to myself), but for some reason, I feel like I actually want this to work."_ Ludwig looked up back to the sidewalk they were on. "Yeah, I guess I am your friend"

Another A/N this kinda ends funny but that's because it was getting too long so everything else I wanted to put in hers will be in the next chapter, which should be coming up very soon . Aaaaannnnndd I can't forget to thank mah bestest friend laurenbeenie, for making me addicted to Hetalia and being my beta? I think? Review please and any suggestions will be taken to heart and any criticisms too. Adios!


	3. First Day of School part2

Feliciano and Ludwig made it to school and got their schedules.

"Ve~ check it cool Ludwig! We got some classes together!" Feliciano pointed out shoving the paper in Ludwig's face.

"Yes. I see that" Ludwig sighed pushing the Italians' hand from his face. They had math, gym, lunch and history together.

"Hey brohas!" Ludwig turned around; his brother had just called a few feet away. "Let me see your schedule, I want to see if you have any classes with the awesome me."

Ludwig gave his brother his paper and he snatched it out of his hands. Gilbert studied it greedily for a few moments before his eyes lit up and he smiled.

"This is awesome! We have gym and lunch together!" Gilbert laughed. "And if you're wondering about my New Year traditions," his smile turned devious, "All went down smoothly!" Gilbert turned and walked away, "See you later bruder!"

"What does he mean by New Year traditions?" Feliciano asked his curiosity peaked.

Ludwig smiled awkwardly "uh… nothing, it's just an inside- I-I-I mean personal joke."

Feliciano still looked confused but he let it go. "Okay, well let's go to math!"

Feliciano grabbed the sleeve of Ludwig's shirt, and pulled him down the hall. Ludwig stumbled at first but regained his balance quickly.

_Is zis vhat friends do?_ Ludwig asked himself. People were usually not this affectionate to him.

oFTbreakoFT

"Hello students of new year aru! I will teach you the Asian ways of math-get A or I disown you aru!" Feliciano and Ludwig's new teacher- Mr. Yao- was yelling to the students. "You are all honor students so I expect you all to keep up with the curriculum. Now I'll pass out your forms aru!"

Mr. Yao gave a stack of papers to the kids in the front row who in turn took their stuff and passed the rest to the person in back of them. Ludwig stole a glance at Feliciano who choose to sit to his left. The Italian was busy drawing pictures of cats and completely ignoring the class around him.

_How ze holy hell did zis guy get in zis class?_ Ludwig thought to himself_, Vell I guess he could just be book smart._ Ludwig looked at the rest of the kids in the class, very few looked to have any enthusiasm at all, and one kid was even slurping down a shake with no regard for his neighbors. _Or zis school could just have low standards._

oFTbreakoFT

"Ve~ Ludwig I'm so excited for gym this year!" Feliciano and Ludwig were sitting on the gym floor with the rest of the class waiting for the teacher. "Hey look! It's Tino and Berwald! Hey guys come sit over here!" Feliciano made wild hand gestures and Tino and Berwald came to sit by them.

"How fun it is that Mr. Berwald and I have gym with you guys!" Tino smiled happily, and Berwald just nodded slightly.

At that moment Gilbert came running into the gym, he looked around to see were his brother was and sat down next to him.

"There you are West! How's your day so far, mine's been fucking awesome!" Gilbert noticed the two others sitting by them and addressed the taller one. "Hey Berwald, and...?"

"I'm Tino! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

The door to the gym opened and this time it was the teacher who came in. He was a tall muscular man with brown hair that was a bit messy in some areas making some loose strands of hair stick out in random places. He had a bit of stubble on his chin and an attractive shade of brown eyes.

"Ciao everybody sorry I was late! I needed to break up a fight in the hallway. So I guess I'm your P.E. teacher this year. Any way for you new kids you can call me Mr. or Coach Vargas, anyone your most comfortable with~!"

_Vargas, huh? Isn't zat Feliciano's last name? Now zat I zink about it he does sort of sound like him too… Or maybe I'm just reading into Italian stereotypes like a dummkopf._ Ludwig's thoughts were confirmed when he got jabbed in the ribs with an elbow.

"Hey Ludwig," Feliciano whispered, "That's my grandpa! Isn't he cool?" Ludwig nodded, if he was going to be honest to himself, this man did look very respectable and admirable.

"Okay first I'm gonna take attendance and then we'll go check out the locker rooms to go over the rules and show the new kids the regulations." Coach Vargas called out the attendance and then led the group the locker rooms.

"Okay let's go over the rules, number one; if you leave anything in the lockers, make sure to lock it up with a school lock. You don't know how many times people have had to call home to get clothes dropped off because someone took their stuff while they were in the shower. Also, if something does get stolen we are not responsible so be careful. Number two; don't run around in here, you knuckleheads will have enough time for that during gym, capiche?... If any of the P.E. teachers catches you running around acting like an idiot, you _will _get detention…. Also; I know you are all teenagers and you like to 'compare' things, I don't wanna see any of that…. We're okay to a degree with P.D.A., however I don't care who you are no one showers together and don't make out in here, do it on your own time…." Coach Vargas rambled on with all the other rules and what not's.

However the shower part of the coaches' speech made Ludwig feel uncomfortable, was it normal in this country to just walk in and take a shower with others? He didn't like the idea of using the shower in someone else's home. He looked at his class mates there were many kids, a few boys were holding hands.

"_Oh." _

oFTbreakoFT

"Ve~ lets go to lunch!" The bell to switch classes went off and again Feliciano was pulling Ludwig by his shirtsleeve to the lunchroom.

_I guess I'll have to get used to zis._ Ludwig sighed to himself and allowed the smaller man to pull him.

They sat at a table by a window in back of the room and were soon joined by Gilbert and his girlfriend, Elizabeth.

"Hello Ludwig!" Elizabeth greeted. Ludwig nodded politely. She then turned her attention to the boy next to him, "You must be Feliciano! I'm Elizabeth."

"Ve~ Hi Elizabeth!" Feliciano responded and then proceeded to make quick work of his lunch bag, pulling out some pre-made pasta. "Hey Ludwig, do you want some of my pasta?" There was a strong sense of eagerness in his voice.

"Uh..."

"Ve~! Come on! I made extra for you!" Feliciano smiled and pulled out an extra container of pasta (Fettuccine Alfredo in case you were wondering).

An awkbird silence followed this.

Ludwig stared at Feliciano blankly. Why did he make extra for him? It confused Ludwig. He didn't need to, nothing would have happened to him if he didn't make it-yet he did, but why? Sure Feliciano had made pasta at his house for him multiple times, but he just assumed it was to say 'thank you' for playing football with him, like a trade. Gilbert and him would get a warm meal and Feliciano got to play with someone. But why would he just give him something?

On Feliciano's part he truly made it out of the kindness of his heart, Feliciano just wanted to display acts of friendliness. Not many people would bother to deal with him. Sure he was the favorite among family members who appreciated his optimism and kind attitude (especially when compared to Lovino), but others his age would get annoyed with him sooner or later. It wasn't like people weren't nice to him, lots of people were friendly to him, it was just his clinginess and what they suspected as an obnoxious amount of stupidity. So as Feliciano saw it -since Ludwig was new to having friends- this could work out well for the both of them. And one of the things friends do is share so he made some pasta for Ludwig. But why wasn't Ludwig taking it? Did he not want to be his friend? Did he not like pasta? No that couldn't be true, every day for the last two weeks after playing football Feliciano had come home with Ludwig and made pasta for Ludwig, Gilbert and himself. Maybe that's why! Maybe Ludwig was just sick of pasta and he wouldn't want any more. _È stupido idiota! Egli non vuole che la pasta! _Feliciano scolded himself,_ Why didn't I make something else! _Feliciano's smile faltered,

"Yo West!" Gilbert snapped them both out of their trance, "That's when you say _'thank you'_ mein Gott, haven't I fucking taught you anything!"

"Thank you." Ludwig muttered and took the Tupperware with the pasta and started to eat it, very slowly. The rich creamy sauce was delicious beyond comparison. It was like an orgy in his mouth. _Holy scheiBe zis is so verdammt delicious! _

"Do you like it?" Feliciano asked tentatively, afraid of what he was going to say.

Ludwig blinked twice before realizing that Feliciano was talking to him. He was so immersed in the taste of the food in his mouth that he didn't hear what the Italian had asked. Ludwig swallowed what was in his mouth and the turned to the boy next to him.

"What?"

"I-I- I asked if you liked it." Feliciano stuttered.

Ludwig was taken aback by the smaller boys tone, but he answered anyway.

"Yeah, it's delicious." Ludwig informed him.

Feliciano sighed in relief. "Ve~ bene! I thought you didn't like me because you didn't take the pasta! Then you did take it, but then you ate it really slow so I thought you thought it tasted terrible! And then you didn't answer me the first time so I thought you were going to yell at me! And-!" He rambled. He then looked up at Ludwig to see the German just staring confused at him. "Ah- I'm sorry for rambling!" he cowered but jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not mad. Relax, it really is good."

Feliciano looked up and saw his friend smiling reassuringly at him.

"Round two please?" Gilbert asked smoothly. Ludwig and Feliciano turned to look across the table.

Elizabeth sighed amused "Okay lead the way!" she replied; a small smile on her face.

"See ya later West!" Gilbert called to his brother while pulling Elizabeth behind him.

"What's he talking about Ludwig?" Feliciano asked.

"N-Nothing important! J-Just let it go!" Ludwig stuttered, cheeks reddening. His brother could be such a pig.

**Le AN- Now that introductions are out of the way (for the most part), we'll now be going into the good stuff next chapter! I know I said that I would have this up pretty soon and I'm sorry bout that, I will try to get the next one up quickly. Also I know I didn't do this before, but I like the accented thoughts, it's a bit difficult to do accents in all of the speech and it makes it funnier! Any who, please review that would be awesome I don't care if all you say is lol I still appreciate it nonetheless! Till next time, thanks **


	4. Adventure At The Mall

**A/N: Hello! After you're done getting mad at me I'd like to say sorry for not putting anything up for a while. Also I'd like to make a personal apology to LilDeadKitty because I said this would be done by Monday…. Three months ago. If it helps I actually **_**did**_** have it done but I didn't like the way it turned out so I redid it. Moar details at teh end of the chapter. Please enjoy **

After lunch Ludwig had woodshop with Berwald and then his last class of the day would be history.

"Ve~ Ludwig sit over here!" Feliciano had made it to class earlier than he had and saved him a seat. Ludwig made his way over to the desk and sat down, waiting for the teacher to come in.

"Hello guys, welcome to AP world history! I will be your teacher Mr. Annan." This teacher was quite peculiar looking. He wore a long tan coat with knee high boots and brown pants. He had a red fez on his head and a white mask on his face. It looked like he would be better suited for a Halloween party than a high school teacher.

"I can see from your faces that my outfit is confusing you." Mr. Annan smiled, "Let's just say I have a lively personality."

_Vell zat didn't answer anyzing._ Ludwig scoffed to himself.

oFTbreakoFT

At the end of class school was let out for the day. Ludwig walked out of the building with Italian in tow.

"Ve~ve~ve~ve~ve~" Feliciano sang while skipping behind his friend.

"Hey Ludwig!"

"Nnm?"

"You should come over to my house so I can introduce you to my family properly!"

Ludwig recalled the morning he had dropping off Pookie, he didn't really want to meet Feliciano's brother again.

"What's wrong?" Feliciano noticed the discomfort in the Germans face. "It'll be fun! Maybe we could play something!"

"Huh? Oh well I don't think your bruder would appreciate me coming over after mein visit this morning."

Feliciano bit his lip thinking, than brightened up when he remembered something.

"Wait! Fratello is in detention! So you don't have to worry about him!" Feliciano exclaimed.

Ludwig contemplated going. _Vell I don't have any work to do considering it's za first day. Und I don't zink I vould vant to see Gilbert again for a vile. Und I guess I should try to be friendlier… _Ludwig sighed. "I'll go."

oFTbreakoFT

After being half dragged to Feliciano's house, Ludwig was a bit discombobulated.

"Hey I have a question." Ludwig asked, having regained his stability.

"Ve~?"

"Well it's just, if your opa works at the school, then why didn't he just take you both with him?" Ludwig asked.

"Um… Well nonno has these… uh, 'Roman School Traditions' that he follows every school year." Feliciano looked at the ground uncomfortably.

"What's that?" Ludwig asked, not having been looking at Feliciano's obvious signs of awkbirdness.

"Uh… It's when he-" Feliciano sighed, "It's when he hooks up with the first woman he can before school starts. To keep him 'focused'"

Both boys blushed at this last part, cause ya know, ew.

Ludwig chuckled lightly "Well then I guess it's okay to tell you that that's the same thing as Gilberts 'New Year Traditions'"

"Oh… Well here we are!" Feliciano gestured Ludwig to follow him inside the house.

"NONNO~! Ve~ nonno sono a casa! E ho portato un amico!" Feliciano shouted up the stairs.

"Venendo mia piccola Italia~!" Could be heard coming from upstairs from Feliciano's grandpa.

Mr. Vargas came down the stairs to greet his guest.

"Oh I remember you! You're that new kid from Germany right? What's your name again?"

"Hallo sir. My name is Ludwig." Ludwig reached out his arm for a handshake but got a hardy hug instead.

"Relax Ludwig~! This isn't school! Take it easy!" Mr. Vargas slapped Ludwig's back playfully. "You kids have fun~ I've got to get some things and then pick up your brother from detention." He waved before walking out the door while muttering something about a 'lazy good for nothing'.

"So do you wanna watch a movie?" Feliciano asked.

"Sure."

"Ve~ what do you want to watch? We have lots of movies come on, I'll show you!" Again pulling Ludwig by his shirtsleeve, he took him to the book shelf full of movies in the living room.

oFTbreakoFT

Pookie had come to cuddle in Ludwig's lap and Ludwig was petting him absent mindedly, watching Feliciano out of the corner of his eye. They watched 'Agent Cody Banks' for a little bit, before Ludwig was kicked out by Lovino when he came home.

oFTbreakoFT

"Hey Gilbert, I have a question." Ludwig was in his house on the couch playing a video game with his brother.

"Shoot." _Headshot._

"Why did Feliciano give me that pasta?" _Ran out of a burning building with zombies. _

"Why wouldn't he?" _Got killed. _"ScheiBe." Gilbert sighed turning off the console.

"What do you mean?" Ludwig asked standing up and stretching.

Gilbert sighed in frustration "You really need to get out more." He muttered. "Look West, in life, people are going to be nice to you, not everyone's a jackass! You don't need to question someone's motives all the time! Just accept the fact that you have a friend and he's going to be nice to you! Try to relax more and be awesome!" He took a deep breath and stood up, looking dramatically off to the right, "like me!"

Ludwig nodded, thinking what his brother said over.

"Speaking of friends, I'm going to Antonio's house to help him out." Gilbert made his way to the front door, "Which is something else friends do!"

_I guess I know vat I have to do now _Ludwig thought to himself and made his way over to the kitchen.

oFTbreakoFT

"Ve~? You made me one of your funny German sausages?" Feliciano asked skipping as the pair traveled to school. "Thanks!"

"Uh, yeah. You're welcome." Gilbert had more or less forced Ludwig to walk with the care free Italian, again.

"_Yo West! Why don't you go to school with Feliciano again today? You can give him the wurst you made for him!" Gilbert suggested._

"_Nien. I'll give it to him at lunch." Ludwig replied, not even bothering to look up from the newspaper in his hands._

"_Come on you're gonna be late!" Gilbert pulled the paper out of his brothers' hands almost tearing it._

_Ludwig sighed annoyed. "Gilbert-"_

"_Go or I'll tell Opa about your tapes you sadist bitch!"_

And so that's how Ludwig found himself walking with this robust Italian to school for the second time.

"That's what friends do, right?" Ludwig asked awk-tak-aly.

"Ve~ thanks again Ludwig!" Feliciano sighed happily and took the German into a tight embrace.

"Uh-uh-uh-" Ludwig stuttered, his cheeks heating, not used to such emotion being thrown at him by another boy.

Feliciano let go, looking up at the taller kid, cocking his head in confusion.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." _Huff _"Yeah, I'm fine." Ludwig breathed, trying to even his breath._ Fricken Italians._

oFTbreakoFT

"Okay, we will now do work in groups of three aru." Mr. Yao was at the front of the room writing instructions on the board. "I feel generous today so you pick your own partners aru."

Ludwig already expected that Feliciano would want to work with him and since everyone else had partners he ended up with him and a Japanese boy; Kiku Honda.

"Ve~ hey Ludwig this is Kiku! He's going to be our partner!" The Italian practically threw the poor boy at Ludwig.

"Eh, hallo" Ludwig muttered as he slapped Feliciano's hands off of Kiku, picking him up and setting him in a seat.

"Ow!" Feliciano whined, pouting.

"Anyway…" Kiku cleared his throat. "Why don't we get to work?"

"Yeah, good idea." Ludwig agreed, trying to have this class go smoothly.

The group did their work and finished early quite to Ludwig's disbelief. Although Feliciano was able to answer the questions, he had to get help from the taller man occasionally for strange things. And Kiku, well he was a very bright kid and knew his shit.

Since they had some time left over, Feliciano took it upon his self to strike up a conversation.

"Ve~ Kiku, what time do you have lunch?"

"Sixth period."

Feliciano bounced in his seat. "Hey, hey! That's the same as us! You should sit with us!"

"Er…" The bell rang to switch classes.

"Ve~ great see you there!"

oFTbreakoFT

Lunch went by without too much trouble; Gilbert and Elizabeth sat at the table with the rest of the 'Bad Touch Trio.' Kiku did sit with Ludwig and Feliciano mainly because he had nothing better to do.

Kiku stayed quiet for most of the time, but he did answer the questions that Feliciano had for him. Mainly small stuff like things like 'what's your family like' and 'what's your favorite subject' and stuff like that.

oFTbreakoFT

The rest of the day went by pretty fast and soon it was time to go home.

"Ve~ Ludwig are you going to take me home again?" Feliciano asked when they made it out of the building.

"Sure, why not? I can't stay though; I need to take Blackie to the groomer today."

"That's okay! I just like walking with you!" Feliciano exclaimed but looked at the ground.

Ludwig smiled to himself slightly, "Me too."

oFTbreakoFT

Feliciano sighed deeply; he was so bored. Really, really, bored. It was the first weekend of the start of school and he just needed something to do. Lovino was out with Antonio studying and practicing for football. Nonno was still here but he was sleeping off a hangover so that's no fun.

"Ve~! What the hell am I gonna do?"

_**Thump! **_

Feliciano looked over to his right and ran over to the mess on the floor.

"Pookie! He-he what's wrong with you silly? Did you fall off the table? Heh, I guess you did, look at all these papers on the floor!" Feliciano picked up his cat and plopped it over his shoulder, he also grabbed the papers and went to sit down in the living room.

The Italian looked trough the pile and found a coupon book for the HIP mall.

"Ve! I'm gonna go here! Hmm let me text Ludwig to come too!" _Yeah I'll take Ludwig he's cute- I-I mean fun. _ He thought to himself.

**Me:** Heyyy Ludwig are you busy?

**Me:** Lol jk I know youre not busy, come ova here!

**Ludwig B:** Why

**Me:** Were going out! Oh and bring Berwald and Tino I don't have their number

**Ludwig B:** No

**Me:** Please :(

**Me:** Please?

**Me:** C'mon! D:

**Ludwig B:** we're on our way calm down

**Me:** :D

oFTbreakoFT

(Feli's POV)

The ride to the mall was fun; well at least in my opinion. Berwald was driving his truck, Ludwig was in the passenger seat and Tino and I sat in back.

I chatted away with Tino about nonsensical things. I often can find myself rambling and he's the same way so we just click in that sense. I found myself suppressing a giggle here and there because his thick accent does make him sound funny.

I was happy to see that Ludwig was talking to Berwald; on their own they're so reserved and quiet (Berwald especially) that it's really something to see how well they can actually get along and converse.

After parking the car on the second floor outside (cause the first floor never has parking), we went inside together.

"Hey Berwald! What do you want to be going to first?" Tino called up to the tall Swedish man, whom he was walking very close to.

"Mm'm." He shrugged his shoulders. "We're here with Feliciano so…" he trailed off like an awkward dolphin.

"Ve~ any things okay with me. Uh, but maybe we can get pretzels?" I suggested. I honestly didn't care; I just wanted to socialize with my homeboys! Ha, I mean my buddies; I can't pull that off, I'm too white.

"Pretzels?" Tino asked confused.

"Suolakeksit." Berwald replied.

"Oh, yum! Ha, well that's not something we would be going over in the English classes! Let's go!"

oFTbrakeoFT

After sitting down on the benches outside the Game Stop, we immediately all started nomming our delicious food.

"Ve~ did you guys like it?" I asked, trying to break the silence. Ludwig and Berwald nodded modestly and Tino shook his head up and down very enthusiastically.

"Ha, good!" I smiled, and wiped some crumbs off my face.

"I'm going to throw this out, are you guys done?" I asked, standing up and holding the bag out from the pretzels to collect the trash. Everyone threw their stuff in the bag and I skipped off to the nearest garbage. At the can some kid approached me.

"Oi! Feliciano!" The kid called to me. He had a wild mop of brown hair, bright green eyes, and a bandage over his nose.

"Eh, hello?" I responded, I didn't know this kid, and his personality was very strong.

"Okay Feliciano, I'm leaving to go home to Australia tonight and I'm so glad that I saw you here today before I leave."

"Um, I- what?" I was so confused; I didn't even know this guy.

"So before I leave I just thought 'YOLO.'"

"Wait-"

"Enough yabber mate."

I opened my mouth to protest when the boy grabbed my head and pulled it close to him. He let his hands run through my hair as he lulled me into a deep kiss. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and moved it around inside sensually; touching any part he could reach. I was too shocked to move and before I knew it he let go.

"Sorry, I had to do that, it was a bit of a ratbag thing to do. I wish it could have been more pash though." And with that he left.

oFTbreakoFT

I didn't even realize how long I was standing there before I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Uh, Feliciano? Are you okay?" I flinched at the touch and turned around to face Ludwig.

"Y-yeah! I'm fine! I-I just would like to go home now!" I stuttered, trying to keep my voice calm, and failing.

Ludwig stared at me hard, it made me feel at bit uncomfortable, but he noticed my look of discomfort and stopped.

"Ok, I'll go tell Berwald." He turned around and went back to the bench while I sighed in relief.

oFTbreakoFT

"Would you mind telling me what's wrong?" Ludwig asked.

"Uh, there's nothing wrong! My-um- my Grandpa called and asked why I was gone because I didn't tell him I was leaving because he was sleeping! So y-yeah nothing's wrong!" I lied through my teeth but I did manage some truth, I guess…. Yeah not really.

"Mmm." He grunted in response as the bus pulled up to the stop to pick us up.

Okay so maybe he didn't believe it, but I didn't want to talk about what was really on my mind.

The bus was fairly empty, and we chose to sit down in the back by a window. We were quiet for a little bit before he spoke up again.

"So who was that guy?"

Crap. He saw that! Wait; calm down dude he might not have seen _that. _Just be cool Feli.

"Uh, what guy?"

"The one that talked to you by the trash and ran off."

"Oh- uh him! Yeah I don't know! He just talked to me and left. Ha-ha pretty strange, ve?" Ludwig regarded me for a minute before placing a hand in my hair and rubbed my head soothingly.

Damn he could be sweet when he wanted to! Although it didn't help my current situation.

"Well here we are!" I exclaimed catching him off guard.

oFTbreakoFT

When I go home my grandpa was awake and Lovino was still gone.

"Feli, where the hell where you?" My grandpa asked (well duh, who else woulda?)

"Oh, sorry nonno, I was bored so I went to the mall with some friends." I gushed and ran to my room to think.

When I sat down on my bed I immediately was attacked with mixed emotions. I couldn't place what I was feeling. It felt like shame and relief at the same time. I didn't know what to do. Suddenly (or at least it felt sudden) my grandpa came into the room catching me off guard.

"What's wrong, Feliciano?" he asked, genuine concern lasing his words.

"N-Nothing!" I said all too quickly. He being my grandpa and all knew I was lying and sat down next to me.

"Tell me what happened."

Fudge. A. Duck. I didn't want to talk to him about this. I was too ashamed for that.

I looked down and he sighed deeply.

"Feliciano, you know you can trust me."

Well might as well, right? I guess I did actually want to talk to someone but that didn't mean I didn't still feel ashamed.

"Well at the mall, this, uh, boy, he-" God damn, how to put this, "he kissed me." My grandpa stayed silent until I started talking again. "And I think I liked it." I looked up at my grandpa and he stared at me blankly for a moment before regaining his composer.

"…So what are you trying to say?" He asked slowly as if talking to a three year old.

I had to think about this one. "I don't know…"

"Are you, uh, saying you're…?" He sputtered and died off towards the end (his words, not him, my grandpa didn't spontaneously die).

"Ve? What? No!" I retorted defensively. "I-I-I'm not gay! Hahaha, eh heh!" I laughed awkwardly. Truth be told, it made sense, now that I think about it. "Am I?" I asked, more to myself.

Nonno was startled by my sudden outburst, but he softened up at my question.

"Well, that's not for me to decide. You need to find out for yourself." He looked at me awk-ly for a moment. "Do you want to be by yourself right now, or…?" He trailed off, again much awk-trocious.

"I think I'm gonna go for a walk, ve." I said and he nodded.

**Translations:**

**German:** Bruder=Brother, Mein=My, Opa=Grandpa, ScheiBe=shit/crap (I'm not too sure), Nien=No

**Italian:** Fratello=Brother, Nonno=Grandpa, nonno sono a casa! E ho portato un amico=grandfather, I'm home! And I brought a friend, Venendo mia piccola Italia= Coming my little Italy

**Finnish:** Suolakeksit=Pretzels(I'm sure you could tell that ;))

**Le other A/N: So I has surprise for all of you lovely people who waited for this to continue. First of all, I'd like to say that even if updating is slow this will not go on hiatus, not at all. I'm busy with school so when I get free time I'll write, I'm always thinking about this story… always. So you don't have to worry about that :)! Err right! Back to what I was saying, as an early Christmas/holiday gift, this week I'm going to put a new chapter every day (Monday-Friday) I have three done already so for sure those will be up! Thanks again for reviews/follows etc., they make me puke rainbows of happiness 3! **


	5. Stupid Emotions

During my walk I was flooded with my damn teenager emotions, emozioni stupide! I needed some sort of confirmation, so I went with the best idea I had at the time, which was not the greatest. I decided I would go to Bella's house, Bella being some random girl who used to hang out with Lovino when we were in grade/middle school. She goes to a different high school then us now and we don't see her that often -which was just fine in my case.

Arriving at her house, I knocked on the door and she opened it and gave me a surprised look.

"Hello Feliciano! What are you doing here?" She asked, but she knew what was up.

I looked at her with that 'you know what I want' look, and she pulled me inside.

"Fine, but real quick okay? I got stuff to do."

I grinned cheesily. Not only a child hood friend, but also the make out buddy of Lovino hardcore. I had always been offered some of that too, but I never took her up for it, until now.

She brought me over to the couch and got right to work, this girl knew what to do all right _(whore. Jk, but still…)_. She held on to my cheeks and gripped me lightly while I awk-aly put my arms around her shoulders. I closed my eyes and tried to enjoy the sensation that was going through me-but I couldn't really. It was sloppy, and quick. She let me go and sighed.

"You know usually that's a give and take situation." She told me.

"Ve?" I asked.

"You're supposed to kiss back."

"Oh. Sorry." I apologized. "Um, thank you anyway. I, uh, I'm gonna go home now, ve." I got up off the couch and waddled over to the door. "Ciao Bella!"

"Bye Feliciano, just close the door on your way out." She didn't look up.

oFTbreakoFT

Well that didn't solve anything! I guess it was stupid in the first place, but it was weird- the kiss that is. It felt the same as any other kiss I had with a past girlfriend, but not like the one with that weirdo that just came up to me. I don't know it was all confusing. I needed to get my mind off of this for now, and I knew the perfect way to do this: Play football, YAY!

I knew the best football buddy who always had too much time on his hands, and that was Ludwig. I skipped over to his house forgetting all my problems with newfound thoughts of kicking his ass in the bestest game evar!

I knocked on the front door and only had to wait a moment before Elizabeth opened it up for me.

"Oh hello Feliciano!" She greeted happily. "Come on in inside." She ushered me onto the couch where Gilbert was already residing.

"'Sup Mario?" Gilbert asked, smirking I guess at the new nickname. "If you're looking for West he's outside with Blackie."

"Ve~ thanks Gilbert!" I called as I ran out the back. When I got into the yard I saw Ludwig laying down with Blackie at his side looking up at the sky. From hearing me close the door behind myself, Blackie got up barking and trotted happily to greet me. "Ve~ ciao cagnolino~!" I sing-songed while I bent down and started to play with her ear.

Ludwig got up and walked over to his dog and me. He looked me over a bit before sitting down next to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Y-yeah, heh. Why else wouldn't I?" I countered unconvincingly.

"You've been acting… off, today. I don't like it."

"Ve~ I'm fine really! I just wanted to play some football in the park with you if that's okay?" Aw-yeah, changing the subject like a baws!

"Yeah, sure. Just let me put Blackie in his crate." He regarded me again for a moment before walking off towards the house, holding on to the chain around his dogs' neck to guide him.

I watched him walk away with much intent. The way he walked had me staring for some unknown reason. Although it shouldn't have, he seems to walk normally, but I always couldn't help but look at him from behind.

When he came back out side he had a football in hand and a look of slight awkbirdness.

"Let's go." He called to me and I skipped merrily after. We walked out the back gate to the front of the house. Tino and Berwald were sitting on the steps in the house next to Ludwig's reading.

"Ciao!" I greeted to them and they looked up and waved back.

"Hello to you Feliciano!" Tino replied, smiling genuinely. "Where are you two going?"

"We're gonna go play some football!" I answered happily.

"Have fun!" He went back to reading and I grabbed Ludwig's hand to pull him to the park.

oFTbreakoFT

At the park Ludwig was bringing his A-game. He looked stressed in his movements but he tried to conceal it and I decided to let it go.

Although this game was quite distracting I couldn't help but again think about what was racking my brain all day. I couldn't think of myself being gay, but when I came to think about it was I ever _really_ attracted to any of the girls I've dated? Sure they were nice and pretty girls, but something always seemed missing. It wasn't like a love as more of a pastime, a jerk one if you think about how I always ended up dumping them for no apparent reason. And okay so maybe once or twice (or five) times I fapped to a guy, but that was Brad Pitt from '_Fight_ _Club'_ and come on, what man's junk doesn't wiggle at that beauty. Going back to my childhood, I did have the biggest crush on this one boy, as a little kid, but that didn't mean anything, right? Maybe I was just in denial. If I could just come to agree with what my inner feelings are, maybe I could be happier?

"OOOooowwww!" My thoughts were cut short and I whined out loud.

"Feliciano! Oh, no, I'm really sorry!" I looked up (because I had fallen) and saw Ludwig running up to me. "Hahahaha! I'm sorry! But maybe if you weren't day dreaming you wouldn't have a soccer ball hit you on the head!" I would have been more pissed if Ludwig wasn't laughing- he never laughs and it sounded so pretty.

"Ve~ he-heh I guess you're right." I started to rub the side of my head a bit to try and soothe the pain.

"But seriously are you okay?" Ludwig asked and then hugged me. Wait a sec- yeah! Ludwig was hugging me in a protective manner, waiting for me to answer. This felt right. It was comforting to not only my physical pain, but my emotional one too.

"Ve~ yeah silly I'm fine!" I reassured him and he helped lift me up. I could see that his cheeks were dusted a light red, but I decided not to comment on it, but it did look cute. "You know, I think I'm going to head home now. Okay?"

"Okay." He sighed, "Do you want me to take you back?" Ludwig asked me.

"No, but thank you! I'm going to make a pit stop along the way." I told him and he made a weird face, not weird as in :8, but weird as in a face I don't see him have often. I'm sure it's nothing. "I'll see you Monday Ludwig!" I said as I let go of him. "Goodbye!" I told him when I hugged him before running off.

"Tschüß." I heard him mutter behind me.

oFTbreakoFT

I had myself a bit of a revelation while playing football today and I needed to tell someone about it- that's where Katyusha comes in! Or Kat, as I often call her. Kat has been one of my best girl biffles. Ever since middle school we just hit it off, she's shy and has a high awkward meter, but she's really sweet.

I knocked on her front door and Natalia, her younger sister answered it. She glared daggers at me to which I responded with a fake smile and she let me in.

"Katyusha!" She called up the stairs and left me alone to go to the basement. I didn't have to wait long to hear the telltale sound of bouncing noises from the second floor, indicating Kat's arrival.

"Who is it?" She asked while descending the steps. She made eye contact with me and smiled, genuinely pleased with my presence. "Hi Feli!" She exclaimed, "Come on up!" She ushered me to follow her to her room, which I gladly followed.

I sat down on her bed and she closed the door behind herself; her parents trusted me not to do anything (and I never would). Kat was like a sister, but we didn't go to the same school any more so I didn't get to see her as much.

"What's up?" She asked me, sitting on her rolling office chair and scooting over to me.

I hesitated. I tried to find the best way to subtlety talk about my problem but I found word vomit instead.

"I think I'm gay." I blurted and looked down to avoid her eyes. It was quiet in the room shortly after this was said. I dared a glance up. My eyes met with hers for a second and she smiled.

"I figured you were. Did you tell anyone else?" Out of all the things I might have expected, this reaction was not one.

"You thought I was gay?" I asked, a tad shocked.

"Well yeah," she replied, "my whole family did. That's why you're allowed in my room with the door closed.

"Ve? What gave it away?"

"I don't know, honestly. I mean you've always been at least a little flamboyant. Remember when we were watching fight club and you had to keep a pillow on your lap because of Brad Pitt?" She laughed.

"Ve! But that's Brad Pitt! C'mon I can't help that!" I retorted.

"Okay then, what about when we watched the high school movie marathon and you were biting your lip every time Zac Efron came on!"

The odds were not in my favor.

"Either way I think I am, and no, I didn't tell anyone else. My grandpa brought it up today though, and I just denied it."

"Well I'm proud of you." She told me, placing a hand on my shoulder, "It takes courage to come out to someone, and you know I'll always be here for you!" She smiled sweetly and gave me a hug that I returned ten-fold.

"Thanks Kat! I gotta go home now, but I'm glad we had this talk!"

oFTbreakoFT

I felt so much better when I came home. Just having some sort of verification was enough for me. I felt like a hole inside my heart was filled up, aka my feels were balanced! I walked into my house with a swing in my steps and it did not go unnoticed by my grandpa.

"Hey Feli~! You look so much better! Are you okay now?" He asked.

"Ciao nonno! Ve~ I'm fine, don't worry." I gave him my hello kiss and headed upstairs to go to sleep. "Buona notte nonno~!"

"Buona notte~"

oFTbrakeoFT

As I got comfy in my bed I heard the door open slightly. I turned over to face the doorway and saw Pookie walking in.

"Ve? Pookie, what are you doing?" My cat did on occasion come to sleep in my room, but mainly he just sleeps by the heater.

Pookie meowed at me and jumped up on my bed, curling up next to my belly. She smelled like cheese and bacon, funny since we didn't eat any of that stuff today.

"Hey Pookie, has Lovino been feeding you scraps again?" I asked playfully before curling up next to the brown fluff next to me. I kissed his head and leaned into my pillow drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

**Translations:**

**Italian:** emozioni stupide=Stupid emotions, Buona note= Good night

**German:** Tschüß= bye (I heard this was like the informal way but I'm not too sure)

**A/N: Aha! It's on the table now! Now this story can get moving along. I'd like to take a moment to remind you guys that this story is rated M, nothing's happening soon but there will be some M-ie stuff later. Also I forgot to mention this last chapter but I'm using my wonderful city of Chicago as a reference for this story. That means something weather-wise here will be in the story, it's not important but just thought I'd put it up there. And yes, the hip mall is real I didn't make that up there will be more little things like that in here so if you're confused on anything don't be shy to ask! **


	6. Just Tell Me

**A/N: I woke up to like five emails concerning this story and it just made my day, thank you so much :). I'd like to make a quick little warning right here. First off, this chapter contains teenage boy's playing Call of Duty (The WW2 one), so there will be intense language. Because of this, there will also be some OOC-ness from both Sweden and Japan. Humor the way I set up the game, I haven't played in a loooong time and when I did it was the Cold War one (I helped my dad with the plane and sub part :D), not multiplayer so even though I googled the rules and watched like a half hour of rage videos for research, it still is probably a lot off. Oh! And this is from Germanys POV, it goes over some of the parts from the last two chapters. Heh, funny how the first official warning is on the chapter with Luddys' POV… Anywho, enjoy! :) **

_(*Le Monday Flashback* Ludwig's POV)_

_After lunch I had woodshop with my neighbor Berwald. He's not that bad once you get to know him as I learned during that class._

"_Hey Ludwig. Why don't you sit here?" Berwald gestured me to the table closest to the window._

"_Uh sure." I walked over to him and sat down. After I had done so a loud boy (the same one drinking a shake earlier in math) had run in causing a commotion by dropping some papers on the floor. Berwald got up and walked over to help him._

"_Thanks dude!" The boy said, completely calm even with Berwald's death glare, "Hey what's your name anyway?" He asked earnestly._

"_Name's Berwald." Berwald grunted._

"_Cool! My name is Alfred! You mind if I sit with you?"_

_Again Berwald grunted and gestured for the other to follow him. _

_When he put his stuff down at our table he noticed me and gave me a hearty greeting._

"_Yo dude what's up? Names Alfred! You?" He asked taking my hand and shaking it vigorously._

"_Ah- Hallo. My name is Ludwig. Nice to meet you." I replied shakily from the tight clutch that was shaking my body with its fast motion. _

_He (thankfully) let go of my hand and sat down as the teacher came in. He was a tall Russian man who carried a creepy, child-like aura about him. He wore a tan trench coat and had a pink scarf around his neck._

"_Hello class! I am Mr. Braginski! I will be your new wood shop teacher, da! Some of you will miss Mr. Peacock, but Drew is now relaxing on his well-earned retirement." Mr. Braginski moved to his desk and sat down, and picked up his brief case, placing it on the table._

"_Okay everyone, I'm going to pass out a sheet of paper stating the curriculum for this year, da. We'll go over this together, and we should finish this all with ten to fifteen minutes left over to talk to your classmates." He walked over to each work place and placed a pile of papers on all of them._

"_Okay now who would like to start us off?" Alfred's hand shot right up._

_ oFTbreakoFT_

"_Yes that includes the hammer. Any other questions? No? Okay then, go ahead and socialize with your neighbors, just don't walk around the room stay seated, da."_

_After the class had finished reading the handout, Alfred decided to strike up a conversation._

"_So you fags play COD?" Honestly that's not the most traditional sense of which I was addressed, but I went along with it._

"_Hell yeah!" I told him._

"_Me too." Berwald added._

"_What system?" Alfred asked while pushing his glasses back into place like a nerd would._

"_X Box." Berwald and I said in unison. _

"_Sweet! Alright, my friend Kiku and I are having a scary movie marathon on Friday and we're gonna stay up all night playing COD on live. You bitches wanna join our game around ten? I'll need your gamer tags."_

"_My account isn't working right now." Berwald interjected._

"_If you want you can come over my house, you could bring Tino too." I offered. _

_Berwald's scowl lessened slightly. _

"_Fuck yes." We high fived to it as the bell rang._

"_See you tomorrow bros! Better practice this week before Kiku and I kick your asses!" Alfred shouted as he ran out of the room._

oFTbrakeoFT

_Oh zats right._ I reminded myself when I got the text from Berwald:

**Berwald O:** We'll be over in ten min. I'm bringing some snacks

Damn my competitiveness, making me be unintentionally social. Well I always stick to my word and today will be no exception. I went to go tell Gilbert I was going to have people over, knowing him he would either be in his room or the kitchen. I tried the latter first seeing I was closest to it.

I found Gilbert with his Canadian friend what's-his-face, eating pancakes and making a mess of the room.

"'Sup West? We're you drawn in here by the awesome scents of this awesome food?" Gilbert continued to eat his food, and the other guy (what the hell was his name again?) who was getting syrup out of the fridge turned around to greet me.

"Oh, hey Ludwig!" He called to me, "Do you want some late-night pancakes?"

"Er, no thanks, but thank you." I tuned my attention to my brother who was eating like he never saw food in his whole life. "Gilbert, just to let you know I have guests coming over."

He nearly choked on his food.

"Holy Scheiße! You're having guests over?!" He blinked a few times before continuing, his look of shock moving to one of more suspicion. "Wait, who is it and what are you doing?" He inquired.

I sighed, annoyed. "It's just Berwald and Tino; we're going to play Call of Duty on the X box with this kid Alfred and Kiku."

He stared blankly at me for a moment before standing up and rushing to me in a bone crushing embrace.

"Oh West~! I'm so proud of you! Look at you making friends~!" Gilbird chirped on his perch from my brother head from the commotion. I struggled to push him off, but eventually succeeded.

"Get off Gilbert!" I scolded, when he tried to hold me again.

"Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a bunch!" He turned towards the other kid, "Hey Mattie, isn't your brother named Alfred?" _Oh right, his name ist Mathew! Mentally check zat._

"Yeah, Blond hair, cow-lick, glasses, blue eyes, giant hero complex." He described.

"That's the one." I agreed.

"Well, be prepared for a well worthy opponent! Alfred practically lives on COD." Matthew warned.

"Kesesese! No worries Birdie, West here learned from the best! AKA the awesome me!" Gilbert proclaimed. Although I had to hand it to him, he did help teach me many English curses if not all this way. "I'm going to take Mattie home okay? Opa was called out for a business trip so he won't be back till Monday." As he spoke he grabbed the car keys off the hook by the kitchen door and walked back over to me. "See ya brohas!"

As if on cue, when Gilbert was walking out the door, Berwald and Tino were coming up our front steps.

After some hi/byes, I welcomed the duo in my house and started to get everything set up in the basement.

"So, how's this going to work?" I asked. "Only two of us can play at a time."

"Oh, I'm not going to be playing, Ludwig. I just want to watch and be hanging out with you guys." Tino said with an earnest smile, _Gott_ this guy is just bursting with sunshine.

"Okay then." I picked up two controllers and handed one to Berwald. "Let's kick some ass."

oFTbreakoFT

"'_Sup fuckers!"_ Alfred called over as the game began.

"_Hello Ludwig, and…" _

"_Berwald, and there's that that Tino guy too."_ Alfred reminded Kiku.

"Hey Kiku, Alfred." I greeted, moving my character through an abandoned building.

"Mmm." Berwald grunted, following suit.

"So what is going on?" Tino asked.

"We're trying to find the oth-"

"_Son of a bitch!"_ Kiku shouted, after Berwald shot him from the top of the abandoned building, totally catching me off guard.

"Hell yeah." Berwald taunted. He turned his attention back to Tino, "We're trying to do that, over and over again. 'Till one of our teams get 100 points. Fuck!"

"_Pay back fucker!"_ Kiku shouted, again not really his persona, shook me up.

"_Alright enough with this tea party! Kiku get your Allied ass over here and back me up!"_ Alfred commanded.

oFTbreakoFT

Soon the game started to kick into place and we were just killing nonstop with endless strings of profanities.

"_Fuck your mother! How the hell did that count!"_ Alfred shouted.

"My ass! Like that would happen in real life!" I complained loudly.

"ShitShitShitShitShit!" Tino chanted while watching Berwald's screen with much intensity.

"_FUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK!"_ Kiku raged loudly while I pwned his ass.

"Cock-sucking, Goddamn lag!" Berwald shouted while Alfred got him from behind.

Gilbert had long since come home, and he too was cheering from the sidelines.

"West! Yeah fucking kill him! He's right there damnit!" He instructed me, while jumping up and down, pushing off the back of the couch.

"I know what the fuck I'm doing!" I snapped back, although I wouldn't normally talk like that all of us we're in too deep a rage mode to care.

"Fuck my fucking ass!" Berwald shouted as Alfred scored the 100 points for his team, again.

"_AHAHAHAHHA! Hero time fags! But seriously I need to sleep so peace out yo's!"_ Alfred disconnected and I turned off the T.V.

"Well I guess we should get going," Berwald yawned.

"Nope, you guys are staying over!" Gilbert informed him coming from upstairs with blankets, which he disappeared to moments ago.

"But-" Tino interjected before he was cut-off.

"It's cool bros! I know how game nights like this can be so I stopped by your house after dropping off Mattie, and told your mom you would be staying with us. Besides if I didn't and you would be coming back now, she would kill you." He dumped the blanket on the floor and ran upstairs to his room, not before yelling good night.

I glanced at the clock._ Shit_. It _was_ late; three in the morning to be exact. It was then that I realized how tired I was.

Turning back to the duo with me I meant to try to find some order for where we were to sleep, only to find them knocked out on the floor. Berwald had the mind to take off his glasses and they were sitting on a nearby coffee table. He laid on his side facing Tino while Tino was on his back. They both looked peaceful.

I tried to crawl around them to find the best place to sleep but ended up passing out only a few feet away from Tino. My dog had come down stairs and slept by me instead of in my room where we normally do.

oFTbreakoFT

I woke up the earliest and Berwald was only a few minutes after that, Tino was next. I offered for them to have breakfast, but they politely declined and left, thanking me for having them over. They left the house and I found myself alone in the kitchen, fixing something to eat. I poured a bowl of cereal and gave Blackie his food as well.

After finishing, I let Blackie go outside the backyard and when I came back I had a text on my phone.

**Feliciano V:** Heyyy Ludwig are you busy?

Well I wasn't so I was about to respond when I received another one.

**Feliciano V:** Lol jk I know youre not busy, come ova here!

_Rude._

**Me:** Why

**Feliciano V:** Were going out! Oh and bring Berwald and Tino I don't have their number

**Me: **No

I had kept them up all night, I was sure they would be tired…

**Feliciano V:** Please :(

I could just picture those puppy dog eyes… Maybe I could ask them…

**Feliciano V:** Please?

… For him…

I called up Berwald.

"_Hello."_ He grunted, he didn't sound _too_ tired.

"Eh, hallo Berwald. I know you were just over but would you mind coming with me and Feliciano somewhere?"

"_Where?"_ He asked.

"Erm, I don't know, actually. I'm sure it's nothing too important." I confessed.

"_Ok." _And with that, he hung up.

**Feliciano V:** C'mon! D:

_Ding-Dong!_ The doorbell rang and I went out side, locking up after myself and we were off.

**Me:** we're on our way calm down

**Feliciano V**: :D

I smiled at that.

oFTbreakoFT

I enjoyed the ride to the mall that I found out we were going to. I had gone there a few times with Gilbert to get small things here and there. Berwald offered to drive so I sat in the front seat talking to him while Tino and Feliciano were chatting mindlessly in the back seat. I couldn't help but notice Feliciano try to stifle a giggle when Tino's accent leaked out on occasion.

It was nice to talk to Berwald about things other than COD or woodshop. Right now he was explaining to me about this show called the _Moomins_. He said they were white trolls that lived in Moomin Valley, having adventures and what not. I took the liberty of googling them while driving and they look more like hippos then a traditional troll.

We parked on the second floor outside and walked in together.

"Hey Berwald! What do you want to be going to first?" Tino asked Berwald who was walking very close to him.

"Mm'm." He shrugged. "We're here with Feliciano so…" he trailed off quiet awkwardly.

"Ve~ any things okay with me. Uh, but maybe we can get pretzels?" Feliciano suggested. I honestly didn't care; as long as he was happy.

"Pretzels?" Tino asked confused.

"Suolakeksit." Berwald replied (I assume in Finnish).

"Oh, yum! Ha, well that's not something we would be going over in the English classes! Let's go!" Tino skipped off in the wrong direction.

oFTbreakoFT

We got our pretzels and started eating them silently right away.

"Ve~ do you guys like it?" Feliciano asked.

We all nodded though Tino was more enthusiastic about his response.

"Ha, good!" Feliciano smiled and I watched him wipe some crumbs off his face. "I'm going to throw this out, are you guys done?" He asked holding out a bag for trash. We handed our stuff to him and he skipped off to the nearest garbage.

Tino started talking to Berwald about something, but I wasn't listening due to the fact that I was watching some guy approach mein Italienisch friend. The guy was talking animatedly about something, but I don't think Feliciano was following; it didn't even look like he knew him. They did a little back and forth and the last time Feliciano went to say something, the other cut him off by dragging him into a kiss. Feliciano was obviously caught off guard by this and so was I. I felt angry at this for some reason and I wanted to react, to do something to that random kid but he ran off so fast I couldn't do anything

Feliciano just stood there, and it didn't seem like he was going to move any time soon.

"I'll be right back." I told the two next to me and got up.

I walked over to Feliciano and placed a hand on his shoulder, he flinched at the touch.

"Uh, Feliciano? Are you okay?" I asked tentatively.

"Y-yeah! I'm fine! I-I just would like to go home now!" He stuttered, straining to keep his voice calm, and failing, miserably if I might add.

I stared at him hard. Obviously he wasn't fine, but I noticed his uncomfortable look and stopped.

"Ok, I'll go tell Berwald." I told him.

I went back to Berwald and Tino.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry but Feliciano and I need to go. I'm really sorry for dragging you guys out here only to leave so soon."

Berwald's expression changed; to what the closest I could say it looked like was that he 'perked' up.

"S'okay." He said.

I smiled slightly and turned back to Feliciano.

"Let's go."

oFTbreakoFT

"Would you mind telling me what's wrong?" I asked.

"Uh, there's nothing wrong! My-um- my Grandpa called and asked why I was gone because I didn't tell him I was leaving because he was sleeping! So y-yeah nothing's wrong!" He lied. But why the hell did he not want to be honest with me? I don't know why it mattered to me, but it did. Although knowing him, he probably didn't tell his grandpa he was leaving so…

"Mmm." I grunted in response as the bus pulled up to the stop to pick us up.

The bus was fairly open and quite.

"So who was that guy?" I word vomited. Feliciano was obviously trying to avoid that and most likely thought I hadn't seen that.

"Uh, what guy?" Yeah he was definitely avoiding this. _Zats fine Ludwig, just stop talking._

"The one that talked to you by the trash and ran off_." I thought I told you to shut the hell up damnit! Gott I'm starting to sound like Lovino._

"Oh- uh him! Yeah I don't know! He just talked to me and left. Ha-ha pretty strange ve?" I regarded him for a moment. Why was it so hard to tell me what happened? I wanted him to just tell me. To be his shoulder to lean on. I decided he must be either too shaken up or embarrassed and opted on rubbing his head to sooth him. This was nice, running my fingers through his hair. I could get used to this. But all too soon this wonderful moment was cut off.

"Well here we are!" He exclaimed catching me off guard.

oFTbreakoFT

At home, Gilbert was finally awake and Blackie was barking at Gilbird, who was teasing him from Gilbert's hair.

"Hey West! Where were you?" Gilbert asked me when I walked in.

"Out." I told him. "Hey Blackie come here!" I called my dog over, and he came right away.

"Well Elizabeth is coming over so, yeah. Go try being as awesome as me somewhere else." He instructed me, although I wasn't trying to hang out with him right now. I wanted to be alone with my dog outside.

"Sure." I muttered walking out back, dog in tow.

oFTbreakoFT

I laid outside looking at the sky next to my dog for a few hours. I just wanted to relax. I was about to go back inside when I heard the backdoor open. From hearing whoever had come close the door, Blackie got up barking and trotted happily to greet them.

"Ve~ ciao cagnolino~!"

Ah, I knew that voice. I smiled to myself as I got up to greet Feliciano myself.

Looking him over he still seemed shaken up. _Crapcrapcrap word vomit warning again._

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Y-yeah, heh. Why else wouldn't I?" He countered; I of course, was not convinced.

"You've been acting… off, today. I don't like it." I admitted.

"Ve~ I'm fine really! I just wanted to play some football in the park with you if that's okay?" He changed the subject hastily.

"Yeah, sure. Just let me put Blackie in his create." I regarded him again for a moment before walking off towards the house, holding on to the chain around my dogs' neck to guide him.

I went inside and put Blackie in his cage. I needed to go into Gilbert's room to get the soccer ball, so I cautiously opened the door. As was expected, my bruder was making out with his girlfriend on his bed, trying to ease her on her back. I doubt they even noticed me as I snuck into his closet, retrieved the ball, and went back outside.

"Let's go." I called to him and he skipped behind me. We walked out the back gate to the front of the house. Tino and Berwald were sitting on the steps in the house next to mine reading.

"Ciao!" Feliciano greeted them and they looked up and waved back.

"Hello to you Feliciano!" Tino replied smiling genuinely. "Where are you two going?"

"Where gonna go play some football!" He answered happily.

"Have fun!" He went back to reading and Feliciano grabbed my hand to pull me to the park. I found myself grinning stupidly at this for some reason, probably just still tired from a lack of sleep.

oFTbreakoFT

At the park I was hauling ass, as normal. But I was distracting myself on how to help him and it was stressing me out.

How do you help someone who is always happy? The kid always had a happy smile on his face and I wanted it back. A _real_ one, not this fake one he was sporting. I kicked the ball back to him and in my frustration I kicked it a bit too roughly.

"OOOooowwww!" He whined loudly, as the ball hit him directly on the noggin.

"Feliciano! Oh, no, I'm really sorry!" I called as I ran up to him. . "Hahahaha! I'm sorry! But maybe if you weren't day dreaming you wouldn't have a soccer ball hit you on the head!" I know this wasn't the best way to make him feel better, but he looked so silly I couldn't help myself.

"Ve~ he-heh I guess you're right." He started to rub the side of his head.

"But seriously are you okay?" I asked. I wanted to calm him down and sooth him, to hold him. So… I hugged him. A little out of character, yes, but he's done things like this to me countless times and he was due for repayment. I wasn't expecting it to feel so…so good. It felt right to hold him like this, to comfort him. I felt my face heat up from the contact. However I still waited for him to answer me while continuing to keep him embraced in a protective manner.

"Ve~ yeah silly I'm fine!" He informed me. I let go of him and helped him back on his feet. "You know, I think I'm going to head home now. Okay?"

"Okay." I sighed, trying to will away the visible blush on my face. "Do you want me to take you back?" I asked him.

"No, but thank you! I'm going to make a pit stop along the way." He told me. I was a little disappointed at this, but I tried not to show it in my face. "I'll see you Monday Ludwig!" He said as he let me go. "Goodbye!" He told me when he hugged me before running off.

"Tschüß." I muttered, that redness coming back.

**A/N: Yaaaaaay! Fluff-bucket Germany X)! I hope you guys liked it! So I have good news, and bad news: The good news is I named my nickel Philip :D! The bad news is it's girl nickel D:! No, but seriously, due to reasons I can't control I am not going to be able to use the internet for the rest of the week, which means I can't give you lovely people the rest of the chapters I promised :sadface:. But seeing how next week is X-Mas, I won't get them up by then either because I am a family person and my time will be occupied by them. But I has some good news too! I'm starting a side along story to this called 'In America' (giggity. jkjk) it's a Sufin story so if you like that type of thing I hope you check it out! Till next time :) **


	7. First Day Of Gym

**Prepare for long A/N: Hey guys! Did ya miss me? I missed you all :). Merry Christmas, happy New Year, and anything else I wish you had a good holiday season. Since I haven't given you guys a chapter in a long time I spent a long time on this one. This is going to be following Luddy through a whole school day and some Feli mixed in as well. A little back story, I was writing this and to keep things the same if I needed it again I made a schedule for a bunch of the characters, then I remembered I already said what they had together, so I fixed that up. I'll write more at the end so you can get to reading, as for now, prepare your feels… Enjoy! **

Monday morning it was back to school for Ludwig. The Sunday before was a weird day that made him feel awkward because he spent it thinking about Feliciano. But why did thinking about his buddy's wellbeing make him feel like this? He cared for everyone's good health that he was friends with! Granted, he didn't really have friends beside Feliciano and Berwald, he couldn't really tell with Kiku, Alfred was… Alfred, and Tino was just there. Perhaps it was just because he had known Feliciano the longest. Technically, he knew Berwald longer but they didn't hang out together like friends until the beginning of the school year.

But Monday brought a whole new school day to distract him from his thoughts. Ludwig walked to Feliciano's house that morning like usual (more out of habit than threat now), and knocked on the door.

"Hey Ludwig! Come on in, I'll be ready in a second." Feliciano grabbed Ludwig's forearm and pulled him into the house.

As Feliciano started to put on his tie (as was required of the school uniform on the first of the week, a 'dress for success' thing), Ludwig posed a question that had been bugging him since their first day of school.

"Hey, why do you wear your shirt like that?" He asked, pointing to the other boy's collar that was sticking up. "That's not proper."

Feliciano looked down, as if confused at the Germans words.

"Ve~? Oh! My collar?" He laughed, "That's just an Italian thing!"

"Well it's also the thing of a douchebag." Ludwig muttered.

"Then I guess I'm an Italian douchebag!" He declared. "And it sure is proper in Italy!" He punctured his last word with a powerful fist in the air.

Ludwig sighed, "We're not in Italy!" He moved behind the small brunette and pushed him closer to the door. "Now let's go!"

"Wait! I forgot to feed Pookie!" Feliciano dashed into the kitchen as quick as a whip leaving Ludwig in the room alone.

Ludwig looked around his surroundings and spotted a stuffed turtle sitting on a nearby coffee table. Curious, he picked it up. It had a red-brown shell and light green fins and a light green head as well.

"What the hell are you doing with my turtle you potato loving bastard?!"

_Shit. _

"Oh, hey Lovino. How are you?" Ludwig asked hastily while quickly putting the toy back where he found it.

"Don't pull that crap with me potato bastard!" Lovino snapped. He balled up his fist at his sides and started to close in on Ludwig. "I'm going to punch you SO hard!"

"Okay Lud, I'm ready!" Feliciano called coming back into the living room. He stopped to scan the scene in front of him before quickly running up to his brother and crushing him in a strong bear hug.

"AAAHHHH!" Lovino yelled. "Get the fuck off of me!" He tried to wiggle out his brother's death grip to no avail. "Your stupid hug therapy doesn't work! Let me go!"

"Only when you calm down." The other twin ordered.

"Alright fine! Fine! I'm calm." Lovino huffed. "I'll leave the potato bastard alone."

"Ve~ good!" Feliciano let his brother go and he ran to the door, brushing himself off along the way.

"Addio." Lovino muttered before slamming the door behind him.

"Heh-heh!" Feliciano laughed. "So, are you ready Lud?" He asked, facing the taller boy next to him.

_Iz zat going to be my new nickname from zis guy?_ Ludwig asked himself. _Vell some of mein family calls me that too._

"Yeah I'm ready." Ludwig replied walking toward the door. "You have your gym uniform, ja?" He asked.

"Si! 'Course I do!" Feliciano replied in earnest opening the door and walking out with Ludwig in tow. "Can't forget my uniform on the first day of gym." He locked the door behind them and they started to walk to school.

"Hey Feliciano?" Ludwig started.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you do that, uh, 'hug therapy' thing with your brother? It doesn't really get you anywhere."

"Ve~ that!" The Italian vociferated. "Oh I just like to fuck with him." He looked up smiling at Ludwig and made eye contact before starting to crack up at Ludwig's expression, because it did look funny.

Ludwig was really caught off guard by this. Sweet little Feliciano was hardly ever vulgar, and when he was it was mainly in muttering that you would have to be paying close attention to notice. But that was very blunt… and funny, actually. _Zats totally not like him. Or maybe he's just opening up to me more._ Ludwig's initial derp face at this comment was replaced by a touched expression.

oFTbreakoFT

"Aru aru aru aru. Aru aru, ARU! Aru aru aru." Mr. Yao dragged on. Well, at least that's what it sounded like to Ludwig because he wasn't really paying attention. The stuff that the teacher was going over was a skill he had mastered last year and didn't need to hear it again. He was sitting next to Feliciano and Kiku in the back of the class and they were chatting quietly together (he normally wouldn't do this, but considering the teacher was loud, Alfred was drinking a shake obnoxiously a couple of seats away and some other kids were just sleeping, he figured, _vat za hell_).

"Ah, Ludwig. I would like to apologize for the game last Friday. I try not to get too heated but sometimes it doesn't work." Kiku averted his eyes to look at his desk shamefully.

"It's no problem Kiku, I had a good time, and we even got Berwald to talk." Ludwig patted his back playfully, but stopped when he noticed the Japanese boy's discomfort.

"Thank you." Kiku nodded his head and smiled lightly.

"What game?" Feliciano asked, curious.

"Oh, Berwald came over to my house with Tino on Friday, and we played COD against Kiku and Alfred-"

"And we kicked your Axis ASS!" Alfred interjected loudly, taking a break from his shake.

"Jones!" Mr. Yao corrected before going back to explaining.

"Oh, Alfred." Kiku sighed shaking his head.

"Ve~hahaha!" Feliciano giggled.

"Oh right! Before I forget," Kiku started. "If you two are interested in joining, Elizabeth and I are going to be running the schools anime club this year." He announced excitedly. "She and I were able to, er, bond, over some things once we were introduced to each other by you guys." His face got a little red at this but he brushed it off quickly. "It's going to be held on Tuesdays after school until 4:30."

"Of course we'll be there!" Feliciano reassured. "Right Luddy?" He asked sweetly, looking directly at the tall blonde sitting next to him.

_Now he's calling me Luddy. Nice, actually. Vait, did he just volunteer me up to go to vis club of Kiku's? Rude. _

"Um." Ludwig started awkward-turtle.

"Please Luddy?"

Ludwig looked into Feliciano's amber eyes and swallowed. _I can't say no to zis guy._

"Ja, we'll be there." Ludwig sighed, defeated.

"Arigatō." Kiku thanked gratefully as the bell rang. "I shall see you two tomorrow!" He called over his shoulder, running to catch up to Alfred.

oFTbreakoFT

Ludwig left the math room to go to the music room on the other side of the building. He made his way into the class room and sat down on the bleachers and soon a certain green-eyed, brown-haired Spaniard came bumbling in behind him shortly after.

"Hola, Ludwig!" Antonio called, jogging lightly over to sit down next to him. Antonio was a good friend of Gilbert's since Pre-K, along with his other friend, Francis. Whenever Ludwig had come to visit his brother they were always nice to him, so he got along with them well enough. Francis kind of gave Ludwig a weird kind of feeling (one that said, "Hey bro, I don't think you should be alone in a room with this guy, for realses!), but Antonio was nice. He was a very pleasant guy to be around. Although, due to his awko-taco-ness, Ludwig never became close friends with him on his own, and even now he was perfectly content with labeling him as 'his brother's friend.'

"Hello Antonio." Ludwig replied politely.

"How was your weekend?" He asked in return.

Good question. He could be honest. He could tell him about all the emotional conflict he's been going through. He could tell him about how he's so confused over everything that's been going on. Or….

"Good. How about yours?" Ludwig asked. It's not like he would share any of his problems with this guy. He felt a friendship between him but not that strong, more of a 'hey I see you in the halls a couple of times' thing.

"I've been doing muy bueno! I was mainly with Lovino. Thanks for asking!"

The bell rang and their teacher, Mr. Johnson started doing roll call. Band was a pretty eventless class that day.

oFTbrakeoFT

After the bell rang, Ludwig got up and grabbed his bag from the front of the room quickly and set off for his next class with pep in his step. Feliciano's schedule got changed so they also had English together. He went down the stairs to room 152 for his English class. When he got there, Feliciano was already in his seat and waved him over, to which he obliged.

"Hey Ludwig!" He greeted. Ludwig noticed something about his greeting, it seemed weird... More of forced. He looked the same, but Ludwig could tell in his eyes that something was off. This worried him. It was the same look that he was given this weekend, but he couldn't tell if he was just making it up in his head. _He looks fine enough. _Ludwig reasoned with himself.

"Hi." Ludwig responded.

"Okay class." The teacher got the students attention as the bell rang, signaling that they should get started. He was a short, old man with graying hair. "Your teacher is not here today. I will be sub for your class." His polish accent was very thick. "You." He pointed to Mathew sitting alone by the door. "Pass out papers." He tossed a stack of papers on his desk.

"Okay!" Mathew jumped up excitedly, ecstatic that someone noticed him (Hell, even Ludwig forgot he had a class with him). He walked from desk to desk giving everyone a worksheet with a smile on his face.

"Grazie!" Feliciano thanked, taking two papers for him and Ludwig. He looked them over before saying, "I'll go grab a dictionary, and then I'll be right back." He scooted out of his desk and went to the bookshelf in the back of the class. Ludwig took his paper and wrote down his name on the top right hand side, and he read the instructions. They needed to find the definition for 15 words, tell what type of word (i.e. verb, adjective, etc.), and then write a sentence for it. Simple enough.

"You wanna work together, Lud?" Feliciano asked coming back to his seat.

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay. I'll look up the definitions and write the sentences for these words," He gestured to the top half list of words, "and you can do these. Then we'll switch, ve~?"

The pair worked diligently, for the rest of the period and finished about five minutes before the bell was to ring.

"Turn these in on this desk before you leave the room." The teacher announced when the bell rang and everyone got up.

"See you in gym later, Ludwig~!" Feliciano called as he skipped out of class.

_Vat vas I zinking about?_ Ludwig mused to himself. _He's perfectly fine._

oFTbrakeoFT

"Oi, West!" Ludwig turned around to face his brother, grinning wildly and running to him at top speed.

"Hey! Slow down you're goin-" Ludwig shouted, a bit too late as his brother had already crashed into him, knocking them both on the floor.

"Kesesesese! Sorry bro! I just got excited!" Gilbert climbed off of his brother and held out his hand to help him up. "My schedule got changed!"

Ludwig gave him a questioning look anxiously. He didn't trust the 'U mad bro?' look that he was given.

"I got my math changed to eighth so I can be with the whole Bad Touch Trio, which means my science was changed to fourth!"

Ludwig stood there a moment, slowly realizing what this meant.

"Which means I have science with you now!" Gilbert finished happily.

"But that's a junior class, and you're a senior." Ludwig pointed out.

"I didn't take it last year, so germanischen Brüder Spaß! Heh?"

"Hey you two!" A teacher called from his doorway a few feet away, "Get to class."

"Sure thing Ms. Magruder!" Gilbert called to the teacher. "West, let's go!" He pushed Ludwig in the direction of their class.

oFTbreakoFT

"Who are you?" The science teacher, Mr. Kowalski, asked Gilbert in his thick Spanish accent when him and Ludwig walked into the class.

"Gilbert Awesome Beilschmidt." He handed the teacher his forms and whipped a pair of sunglasses out of nowhere and put them on. "But you can just call me Sir. Awesome, because I am."

Ludwig face palmed hard. Two seconds in and he was already going to piss his teacher off.

But to his surprise the teacher just chuckled. "Alright Beilschmidt, go sit down. And take those sunglasses off." He turned to go back to his desk before stopping and swinging back around. "Just curious here, you are both Beilschmidt, do you happen to be related?"

"As it so (awesomely) happens to be, yes! I'm Luts here's older brother." He furthered his point by bringing Ludwig into a headlock and ruffling his hair.

Mr. Kowalski chuckled and told them to sit down again, which was just fine with Ludwig. They sat together at a table in back, and Ludwig brushed back his bangs to how he normally kept it.

As class started and the teacher began to teach, Ludwig felt his phone vibrate.

**Feliciano V:** Heyyy :D

**Me:** Don't text me in class

**Feliciano V:** Cmon! Science is so boring! :P You got the fun teacher

**Me:** No. We're going to get in trouble

**Feliciano V:** :( please? It's fun! :D

**Me:** No. Besides I'm going to see you next period

**Feliciano V: **Your no fun

**Me: ***You're

**Feliciano V:** Why are you even texting me if YOU'RE (See, I got dis bitch :)) up on such a high horse. Hmm?

_Fuck. He's got me. _Ludwig cursed. But he couldn't think of a reason as to why he was texting him. He just had this strange urge to communicate with him; it was very odd to him. However, that didn't mean he wasn't going to fight back with a kick-ass comeback!

**Me:** Fuck you

Okay, so not the best of comebacks, but dammit he was new to this!

"Hey West, who ya texting?" Gilbert asked, nudging Ludwig in the ribs with his elbow. "By the way bro, you're being really obvious."

"Um, just Feliciano." Ludwig muttered, stuffing his phone back in his pocket.

"So it's as simple as that." Mr. Kowalski reassured to the class. _Vut?_ Ludwig wondered. This is why you pay attention chico!

"What's he talking about?" Ludwig asked his brother.

"I have no fucking clue." He deadpanned. "I think it's about science fair, can't really tell with that thick ass accent."

"Okay." Mr. Kowalski had been talking about that all the time already, he hadn't missed much… and he had time to text Feliciano back (He had responded while Ludwig was putting his phone back).

**Feliciano V:** Lolololo XD nice comeback stupid!

**Feliciano V:** I'm fine now, I got Tino to sit next to me, but Berwald keeps staring at us and its freaking me out! I mean I know he's actually nice but its still scary D:

Ludwig smiled at this. _I'll just give him a hug ven I see him again._ Ludwig thought. _Vait, no zat's veird. Vhy vould I even zink zat. _

**Me:** You know he doesn't mean it. But seriously stop texting me I need to learn.

**Sir Awesome:** Hey brohas! :D

Ludwig turned to face his brother and punched him in the arm. After a slight pause the brothers laughed, Ludwig an extremely light, uncharacteristic, barely audible chuckle, and Gil an obnoxiously loud one before they got yelled at from the teacher to shut up.

_Look at West, laughing and shit._ Gilbert thought to himself, he looked over and saw Ludwig take out his notebook and start writing. _Zat Italian sure ist good for him. Kesesese! I knew za awesome me was right on zis one! _

oFTbreakoFT

At the locker room, Ludwig was already halfway dressed before Feliciano showed up.

"Hey Luddy! Hug time!" Feliciano reached out to hug Ludwig but he jumped back, crashing into a nearby locker.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ludwig shouted at the brunette boy in front of him. "Crap, that hurt."

Feliciano looked up, a hurt expression in his face. _Gay or not, I'll a be damned if I don't get my hug! Oh wait, he doesn't know that… More of a reason!_

"Ve! What's wrong with you? You've never had a problem before hugging me."

Ludwig gulped. He didn't like making his little goofy Italian friend feel bad, especially since the brunette was already a little off today. But even with that he needed to be told some guidelines!

"There's nothing wrong with me!" The blond yelled with a red face. "You can't hug me when I don't have any fucking pants on!" He punctured every syllable with a bonk on the head.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! I'm so-Ow! Sorry! Ow! Ludwig-! Ow! I'm sorry! Owowowowow!" Feliciano cried loudly, getting the attention of some nearby people.

Ludwig stopped his lecture and continued to put on his gym uniform, grumbling along the way. He was about to leave to go to the gymnasium before he noticed that Feliciano was not there anymore.

"Hey Feliciano?" Ludwig called out.

_He must have already gone out._ Ludwig shrugged. The locker room was considerably emptier now. He left the room and headed out.

oFTbreakoFT

Feliciano cried after Ludwig hit him; he didn't have to be so rough! He was about to get up but someone had put their hand over his mouth and started dragging him away.

"Mmhh! Mmm! Mmhh!" Feliciano tried to yell out before he was slapped on the back of his head.

"Shut up!" A voice hissed.

_Crapola._ He knew that voice.

"Hey Feliciano?" Ludwig called out.

Feliciano didn't even bother trying to get his attention. He knew how this was going to play out, better not to fight it.

He heard the last few people shuffle out before he braced himself for what was going to happen.

"Get up." The voice ordered as the speaker let go of his mouth and pushed him on the floor.

Feliciano got up shakily and backed up slowly, raising his hands in defense.

"Ve~, Arthur! H-h-h-how's it going?" He asked nervously, fighting to keep his voice calm.

Arthur Kirkland was a British kid that had been going to school with Feliciano since middle school. He was one of those kids that didn't like Feliciano due to his child-like behavior. Nothing really bad happened at first, mainly just teasing and some tripping. However, as the years progressed, so did the bulling.

"Cut the crap, faggot!" Arthur shouted, advancing on the scared Italian quickly.

Arthur punched Feliciano in the gut, grinning when he fell.

Feliciano moaned in pain.

Arthur laughed. "Ha! You really are a little bitch aren't you?" He kicked him swiftly in the stomach again.

"Please…" Feliciano whimpered. "Please stop."

Arthur laughed, sounding very much amused. He picked up Feliciano by his shoulders and started to taunt him some more.

"You fucking little sissy!" He slammed Feliciano against a locker and kneed him in his chest. He let Feliciano fall to the floor again.

Arthur sat down on a nearby bench, Feliciano stayed on the floor timidly.

"Hey, Feliciano." Arthur called to get the boys attention. "What's up with that boy you were flirting with?"

"Ve? I wasn't flirting with any one." Feliciano replied, confused.

Arthur slapped him hard on his shoulder.

"Stop lying bitch! The blond guy with the stick up his ass. That guy you were trying to grind up on with no pants on."

"B-but I-" Feliciano started.

"Cut it out, biscuit!" Arthur shouted, punching Feliciano squarely in the chest to shut him up, effectively doing so. "I don't want to hear it." He sighed, mocking a sound of pity while shaking his head. "You know he doesn't even like you."

"T-that's not true." Feliciano stuttered.

"Really?" Arthur asked. "Do you really think he's your friend? That he likes to hang out with you?"

Feliciano nodded enthusiastically. "Si! Yes he is my friend! He told me himself!"

The Brit chuckled darkly. "He's lying to you. He doesn't actually like you. He's obviously faking it! He only keeps you around to keep him busy with something to mess with." Arthur laughed, amused. "Hah! I mean, what good are you to him? He's so much different than you; you could never really be his friend." He watched happily as Feliciano's face changed from a look of defiance, one of thought, and then finally one of hurt.

"But…" Feliciano started weakly.

"You know it's true, and it would be better if you just realized that. I have a class with him, I know this."

Feliciano sniffed trying to find a reason why that wasn't true, but when he thought about it, there wasn't much too really like about him.

Arthur grinned at this silence and continued on.

"I'm sure it doesn't help that you're gay. I mean, that would probably gross him out."

"I'm not-" Feliciano tried to defend himself.

"For God sakes Feliciano! Just bloody accept that you're gay!" He cut him off loudly, making the Italian jump. "I know it! You know it! Anyone who bloody looks at your queer ass knows it! You can't hide this from me, I know you too well."

Arthur glanced at his wristwatch and stood up quickly.

"Get up." He ordered, kicking Feliciano again to get him moving. Feliciano stood up quickly.

"Don't let anyone see your stomach when you're changing." He leaned up closer to the boy and whispered with a threat. "Or I'll get you worse." He stood up again.

"Do you understand?"

Feliciano nodded weakly.

"I said 'Do you fucking understand me?'" Arthur yelled, his eyebrows wiggling in anger.

"Yes!" Feliciano cried, nodding his head a mile a minute.

"Good." Arthur left-not before kicking Feliciano in the ribs. Soon the little Italian found himself alone in the locker room.

Feliciano pulled himself into a tight ball, and started to cry.

_Why does he do this to me? Why? And how the fuck does a he know that I'm gay? I guess Kat was right about that a one._

"Well crying's not going to get me anywhere." Feliciano told himself, sitting up. "Just suck it up Feli. Come on. Get over it, this is your life, accept it." He got up, dusted himself off, and wiped his eyes. Then he went back to his locker to finish changing.

oFTbreakoFT

"Hey Feliciano!" Ludwig shouted as the Italian walked into the gym. "Why are you so-" Ludwig stopped his scolding when he got a good look at his friends face. Feliciano had his usual smile on his face- as happy as ever, but his cheeks were redder and his eyes were puffy as if he just had been crying.

"Hey, Feliciano?" Ludwig's tone changed to a softer one, one of concern. He looked the Italian in the eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Hmm?" '_He doesn't actually like you'._ Feliciano looked away from Ludwig's gaze. "Nothing's wrong silly! Ve~ you worry too much!"

Ludwig was about to rebuttal, but was cut off by his brother jumping in on them.

"Kesesese! What's up guys?" Gilbert grabbed Feliciano playfully and hassled him around a bit. Ludwig noticed that Feliciano flinched slightly when he was picked up, but his expression quickly changed so he assumed it was just from being caught off guard. Nonetheless, Ludwig still frowned at this.

"Yo Beilschmidt!" Coach Vargas called.

"The awesome one or mein bruder?" Gilbert asked.

Coach laughed. "Hahaha, come on Gil. I need some help setting this stuff up."

"Ay ay Captain!" Gilbert shouted, running over to where he was needed.

"Want to sit down, Ludwig?" Feliciano asked.

"Ja, sure." Feliciano started to head towards the bleachers where Berwald and Tino were sitting.

"Hello to you!" Tino greeted when the two came to sit down by him and Berwald.

"Hmm." Berwald greeted, nodding his head.

"Ciao~!" Said Feliciano, "Long time no see, ve?" He chuckled.

"But we were just seeing-" Tino started before he was cut off by Berwald nudging him in the ribs.

"He was being sarcastic." He explained.

"Hehehe!" Giggled Feliciano before sitting down, pulling Ludwig down with him.

oFTbreakoFT

After Gym (which had consisted of running around in a circle for fifteen minutes and then pretending to play basketball), the class went down to the locker rooms to change again back to their normal clothes.

"I'll see you at lunch Ludwig." Feliciano called as he picked up his bag from his locker.

"Oh." Ludwig said stupidly.

"Ve?" Feliciano asked.

"N-nothing, I just figured. Uh, nothing." Ludwig replied, although what he really was wondering was why he felt the need to change somewhere else. Even just forty minutes ago he was flaunting around without pants. But he didn't question farther.

oFTbreakoFT

"Still trying to cozy up to the Kraut?" Arthur mocked. Since kids were coming in Arthur had made Feliciano come with him to an empty room to well... rag on him.

"He doesn't hate me." Feliciano retorted.

"Keep telling yourself that." Arthur knocked down the Italians backpack from the desk it was on, spilling the contents all over the floor.

oFTbreakoFT

"Ciao guys!" Feliciano sat down at the usual lunch table, this time occupied by Ludwig, Kiku, Antonio, Lovino, Tino and Berwald.

Everyone returned the greeting happily, most already long since started eating. He sat down in between Kiku and Ludwig.

"How was your morning Lovino?" Feliciano asked politely, taking out his lunch.

"Fine, until this tomato bastard starting poking at me throughout the whole fucking gym class!" Lovino shouted, smacking the Spaniard in the back of the head.

"Ow! But Lovi~ your cheeks are so soft and cute!" Antonio whined, before whispering "And not just the ones on your face."

"Dammit tomato!" Lovino continued to hit the older boy next to him, causing a certain Finnish boy to cower into the Swedish boy next to him.

"Ve! Fratello! You're scaring Tino!" Feliciano cried. "And I think Kiku!" Indeed Kiku was sitting awkwardly staring into the situation with wide eyes. He was just refraining from speaking, finding the mood quite awkward for him.

"Shut the fuck up stupid!"

"Hey, Lov-"

"Shut the fuck up potato bastard! Stay out of this!"

"He was just trying to help."

"Tomato, not you too, bastard!"

_*30 minutes, 28 'bastards', and 17 've's' later*_

"Ludwig." Berwald called across the table, getting the German's attention.

"Huh?" Ludwig asked, partially caught off guard.

"You want to head out for woodshop?"

"Uh, yeah let's go." He picked up his bag and after he said his goodbye to the table ("Damn potato, I don't need your goodbye!"), he followed Berwald upstairs to the Woodshop room.

oFTbrakeoFT

"Hey Mr. Braginski!" Ludwig and Berwald greeted when they walked in the class.

"Privet!" He greeted back, with that child-like grin that Ludwig had come to see less of creepy and more of a friendly personality trait. Most others however still saw him as a scary ass Russian dude, but he knew different seeing as his table was closest to the teacher and Mr. Braginski would always chat with them when they had extra time left over.

"Hey-yo!" Alfred called coming into the room, the last person as always.

"Please take your seat, Jones." The Russian directed, curtly, trying to get the period started.

That class they worked on sketches of birdhouses, Ludwig was very good at this.

"Ludwig, that's really good." Berwald commented, actually showing some emotion.

"Da! That is very nice Ludwig!" Mr. Braginski smiled, "Keep it up!"

"Thanks." Ludwig said, heating up a little in the face due to the attention.

"Hey bro, how come you're so good at that?" Alfred asked.

"Actually, my brother Gilbert." Ludwig replied, smiling lightly, "He is really into birds and we've done stuff like this ever since we were younger."

The rest of the period went by very fast to Ludwig, due to all the warm and fuzzies he was receiving from his class mates.

oFTbreakoFT

"Hello class. Your bell ringer is on the board, while I take attendance.' Mr. Annan directed as he sat down at his desk.

Ever since the first day Mr. Annan had changed his appearance a lot. Instead of the mask he now wore thick rimmed glasses (his mask was still on his desk though). He wore a button up plaid shirt and skinny jeans. Yes, Mr. Annan went full blown hipster.

"Hey, Feliciano." Ludwig whispered, getting the boys attention by kicking his foot.

"Ve?" He asked finishing up the work they were given.

"How was drama?"

"Good, I had fun." Feliciano replied. "Gilbert and Mr. Mathias had a break dance competition."

"Okay now, we're going to start. Enough with the chit-chatting." Mr. Annan told the class, heading towards the board.

oFTbreakoFT

On the way home, Feliciano and Ludwig made their usual conversation, and soon they made it to Feliciano's house.

"Bye Lud!" Feliciano said reaching out his arms for a hug.

"Goodbye." Ludwig awkwardly accepted the hug, walking into the smaller boy's arms and wrapping his own around the Italian. "I'll see you tomorrow."

oFTbreakoFT

After Ludwig dropped him off, Feliciano quickly went inside to put his stuff away before leaving to Katyusha's house. He made it to her house in no time and he was grateful that she was the one to answer, ushering him to her room.

"Arthur's back!" Feliciano cried into Kat's shoulder when she sat down next to him on the bed. "I thought he would leave me alone!"

"You need to tell someone." She begged, hugging the sobbing boy closer to herself (although this was hard due to her big breasteses).

"No!" He shouted, letting her go. "No, that will only make it worse."

Katyusha sighed deeply. _Why does he do this to himself? I wish I was stronger and could do something to protect him .Poor Feli._

**Translations:**

**Italian:**

**Addio: Goodbye**

**Si: Yes**

**Ciao: Hello**

**German:**

**Ja: Yeah**

**Germanischen Brüder Spass: Germanic brothers' fun**

**Mein Bruder: My brother**

**Japanese:**

**Arigatō: Thank you**

**Spanish: **

**Hola: Hello**

**Muy Bueno: Very good**

**Russian: **

**Privet: Hello**

**A/N: Iggy fans please don't kill me DX! Anywho, a lot has happened since I last updated. I put two new stories, In America, and Get the Pokemans Luddy, so if you wanna check those out be my guest :D. I don't even know whats wrong with me for that second story, but it's really fun to write so I hope someone likes it. Also I finally put something on my profile X)! I should have done that before but it was a long weekend so I kicked myself to do it! Now I haz a link to my DeviantArt up, btw correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think I've told you that I drew stuff for some of these chapters, so once I get a new scanner those will be up :). Oh yeah, I've been told that sometimes Italy seems to switch his character-ness when I write him so I thought this would be an appropriate chapter to explain that. I wanted to show that Feli is good at hiding his emotions to most people (emphasis on the **_**most**_**), that he can take bad things and pretend that they don't happen. That he's not as childish as he seems. I can't imagine in canon that Italy is stupid; his country is too smart for that. I'd like to think that he just acts goofy and sometimes can be a little confused with some things (who doesn't). To compare that to myself I'm actually a smart person, but I act goofy, I don't act stupid, just goofy. But if I need to be serious I can. I figured the Iggs would be best for this since Italy fears him so much, not that I don't like him. Stfu Pasta Socks, that's enough (really sorry for the drabble :(). Please review, I can't even explain in words how motivated that keeps me! Also the follows and favs are muy appreciated! Thanks! :D **__


	8. Bowling

**A/N: Yay new chapter! I felt like with that last chapter, you guys could use some fluff, so here it is! I would have gotten this out sooner if I wasn't rolling around off the wall and floor due to the new Hetalia episode that just came out. I still can't get over the way my Doitsu looks. Just, gah! Germany you can pick some dandelions for my coffee any day. Oh right, chapter. Enjoy! :) **

"Woo! Friday~!" Feliciano cheered as he skipped with Ludwig to school (Ludwig wasn't skipping, although that would have been fun to watch). "Ve~, aren't you excited?"

"Yeah." Ludwig responded. Then to try to keep the conversation flowing he added, "Are you excited for bowling later? I haven't even gone since I was nine."

Feliciano scoffed "Pfft! Bitch please, of course I am!" Ludwig chuckled. "I am so excited to go with Tino on his first time bowling! He and I are going to kick you and Berwald's ass! "'Specially since I have gone recently."

Ludwig punched Feliciano in the arm in a joking manor.

"You wish kid." Ludwig laughed. "I still got some skills."

oFTbreakoFT

_An explosion went off in the background, setting bricks from the school flying everywhere, as well as plaster and countless pieces of furniture. None of the four boys walking in slow motion looked back or flinched at this sound. Their hair fluttered in the wind, their sunglasses blocked out all emotions, not that they had any. Only one sound was heard by these boys as they walked. One lone sound made by one in their own group. One word._

"_PAAAAASSSSTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"_

"Feliciano wake up!" Ludwig shouted.

"Gah!" Feliciano woke up with a start.

"We're here."

Indeed they were. Feliciano, Ludwig, Tino and Berwald, as soon as they got out of school drove out to the nearest bowling alley, and now they were parked outside of it.

"Ve! Ludwig that was mean!" Feliciano pouted. Ludwig said nothing in return but beckoned the brunette over to the group that had already gotten out of the car with a slight hand motion and less than a sideways glance.

"I'm so excited! I can't wait to try the bowling!" Tino exclaimed, jumping up and down in a fast manner. "Ha!" Tino grabbed Feliciano in a hug. "We're going to be the best team ever! Right Feliciano?"

"Si!" Feliciano asserted. "Berwald and Luddy won't know what hit them!"

"Mmm." Berwald grunted, locking the car and turning towards the door with all the others following him.

oFTbreakoFT

"Team name! We have to come up with an awesome team name! Tino, any ideas?" Feliciano asked, setting up at the monitor. Berwald and Ludwig were still getting their shoes, they had to look longer to find the right sizes #bigfeetproblems.

"Hmmm." Tino thought carefully, tapping his cheeks lightly with the tips of his fingers. "How about the Hanatamagos? That is my dog's name!"

Feliciano nodded and asked him how to spell it, typing it up, while the other boys arrived.

"You guys ready for the German-Swedish alliance?" Berwald asked while putting on his shoes.

"You can be bringing it!" Tino teased. "So what is your guyses team name?" He asked.

"Well Gil gave me twenty bucks so we would name our team after his bird, so we're the 'Gilbirds.'" Ludwig chuckled lightly as he said this and put his and Berwald's team name in.

"Okay so the Hanatamablagasnoga- whatever you guys are, you're first." Ludwig sat down at the table by the monitor and started changing his shoes.

"Feliciano, could you go first?" Tino asked, "I want you to show me how to do this."

"Cosa sicura, no problem!" Feliciano beamed. He walked over to the lane and picked up a light green ball that was in that pit/gutter thing. "So you don't know any of this?" He asked.

"Not really." Tino admitted, "I just know that your fingers go in the holes."

Feliciano smiled happily, he was going to be useful for something!

"Well Tino my man, you've come to a good place to learn!" He turned the ball over so that the holes were facing up. "Okay, so you put your fingers in like this." He gestured and looked over to Tino who nodded enthusiastically. "Then you hold it like this." Feliciano brought the ball up to his chest and looked over again, getting the same response as the first time. "Then you bring it back and throw it!" The Italian nearly shouted as the ball flew out of his grasp and onto the floor of the slippery lane. The ball rolled down fast and hit the pins a little off of the middle to the right, causing that whole side to fall down.

"Yay!" Tino cheered, jumping up and down in excitement. "Wow Feliciano, you are very good at this!"

"Oh, davvero?" Feliciano asked with new found light redness in his cheeks, liking the attention. "You think so?"

"Ha, yes very much!"

After Feliciano rolled again (missing only three!), it was Tino's turn up.

"I'm going now." Tino turned to Berwald, turning his hand into a fist for a quick fist-bump before turning to the lanes. As if on cue, the regular lights faded and party lights came on, spinning around for cosmic bowling. Music started to play, the song _"Beauty and A Beat,"_ by Justin Beiber, and it filled the Finn with confidence.

"I don't even like this song, but it's working for me!" Tino joked.

The group of three watched him from the table. They watched as he picked up a ball, slowly and carefully. They watched him bring it all the way up to his chest, shifting his stance for a better hold. They saw him throw the ball with high determination. And they all tried their best to stifle a laugh as it went straight into the gutter.

Ludwig actually did let out a tiny laugh which caused him to be elbowed in the ribs by the Swede next to him.

Without turning around to face the group, Tino began the process again. This time however the ball rolled all the way to the end, hitting one pin.

Quick as a whip he turned around. With a smile as bright as daylight he ran up to Feliciano excitedly.

"I did it! I did it!" He cried, "I got one of the pins!"

"Yay team!" Feliciano cheered

"Hahaha!" Tino laughed, moving over to the other side of the table, "Berwald, Berwald! Did ya see that?"

"Ja, you did good." Berwald smiled (really, really slightly), patting the blond boys back in front of him. "You can go ahead, Ludwig."

Ludwig got up all awked, seeing as how he was sandwiched in between Berwald and Feliciano. He opted to go by way of the Italian as he was smaller and didn't have an excited Finnish boy on him. Feliciano took the hint and got up. Ludwig scooched past him with a slight glance when he brushed past the other. He thanked him quietly before doing a quick little jog up to the lane.

Now seven years is a long time to not go bowling, but you can't really forget bowling now can you? Keeping that in mind, Ludwig picked up a red-swirl ball and but his fingers in the appropriate spaces. He threw the ball, effectively hitting eight, and leaving a seven-ten split.

"Ve~ good job Lud!" Feliciano called from behind. Ludwig sent a quick 'thumbs up' his way before going to pick up the ball again.

He knocked over the tenth pin and went back to sit down. Berwald got up to take his turn and Tino got up as well to get a quick drink from the water fountain behind them, leaving the German sandwiched again when the shorter blond boy came back.

Berwald bowled well enough, getting six pins knocked down in his two turns. When he came back, Feliciano got up, letting Ludwig occupy his seat so that Tino could be in the middle and Berwald could sit next to him.

oFTbreakoFT

Berwald and Ludwig were sitting at the table, laughing in high amusement at the pair in front of them. Said pair was currently dancing their butt off to _"Good Time"_ by Owl City, ignoring the game for the time being.

"Hahahaha~!" Tino laughed/sang and he was swung around by a hyperactive, fun loving Italian.

"Yay!" Feliciano cheered as they began to jump up and down in time with the beat holding each other's hands at arm's length.

"They're fun." Berwald commented.

"Yeah." Ludwig agreed, lightly smiling, "I like that."

"Oo! Oo! Do this one!" Feliciano moved his hands in a clawing motion, keeping his arms close to his side, and popping his butt out. Tino followed suit, laughing all the way. "This is called the 'Pooks,' I named it after my cat!"

"Hey, Berwald, Ludwig, you guys should be joining us!" Tino called to the other two, waving them over with one hand and continuing to dance.

"We're fine." They both said, content with just watching.

oFTbreakoFT

"Ha, that was fun! Thank you for taking us, Berwald!" Tino thanked as they walked out of the bowling alley.

"No problem." The Swede responded. "Was nice."

"The Hanatamagos will beat the Gilbirds next time, just you watch!" Feliciano emphasized, raising a fist in the air. "Do you guys want to get a snack before we go home?" He asked.

Berwald looked down at Tino who nodded gleefully.

"Ja, sure. Where do you want to go?"

_Victory! One for the Italiano!_

"How about Ice cream? There's a Cold Stone a few blocks on the way." Feliciano offered.

"Mmmm. I love me some ice cream. C'mon Berwald let's go!" Tino gestured to the car.

oFTbreakoFT

They ordered and received their ice cream that had been beaten with delicious flavors, and Ludwig stepped up to pay for it. When given a questioning look by both Berwald and Tino (Feliciano gracefully accepted and had already sat down), he just replied with, "This one's on Gilbert."

_Whoever made this wunderbar piece of food ist ein Gott! _ Ludwig thought to himself as he ate his Oreo ice cream. His eyes were half lidded as he took another bite, letting his taste buds savor the different elements, chewing very slowly.

"Um, Luddy?" Feliciano poked at Ludwig's cheek, effectively getting him out of his dream-like state.

Ludwig flinched at the touch before regaining himself.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Hehe, it's just that you looked funny eating that. That must be really good, huh?"

"Yeah, you looked like you were really into it!" Tino commented.

Ludwig's cheeks reddened from embarrassment and he looked down before nodding slightly and continuing to eat with less enthusiasm.

oFTbreakoFT

"So how was it? Did the Gilbirds win?" Gilbert asked when his brother walked in the door.

"Yup." He responded, sitting down on the couch. "We were, - how would you say it? Awesome."

**Translations:**

**Italian:**

**Si: Yes**

**Oh, davvero?: Oh, really?**

**Italiano: Italian... **

**German:**

**Wunderbar: Wonderful**

**Ist ein Gott: Is a God**

**A/N: So apparently I have a thing for Germany having food-gasms. And also interjecting random media that I don't follow. Those two songs I put in here are random ones that I don't listen to and I haven't watched Agent Cody Banks in years. Anywho, I got this chapters idea based on when I went bowling with my bestie. I was Kumajiro and she was Gilbird, even though she likes Canada and I like Prussia it just fit. I has some good news :). This story now has 22 followers, 10 reviews and 10 favorites! This makes me so happy you don't even know. I thought I'd do what some others are doing and I hold a…something. I don't know what to call it. Anyway, I will write a story for the person who is the 15****th**** reviewer. I'll just inbox you and we can go from there, I'm sure it will be fun :D. Reviews, follows and favs are all mucho apreciado! Rainbows for all on this new season~! See ya! **


	9. Anime Club and an Unwanted Guest

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you have been doing well, as I have over this break. As you may or may not have noticed, depending on how new you are to the story or if you use your phone, you might have noticed that I changed the picture. Yay! I had been meaning to do that for a while but I didn't know what to do, so one day I decided on Germany looking all awkward with Pookie because he's always awkward and that just seemed fit. For the sake of this story, I am going to pretend that the CTU strike of 2012 did not happen. Quick summery of that event: We were all (all kids in CPS) out of school for about a week and a half because of contract stuff. In this story, I don't think that would have played out with the plot line, so I'm going to omit it. Which brings me to the next point that for the timeline of this story they are still in September. I had hoped that I would be farther in the year by now but no. Soon though. Soon. Anydoodaly, here you go!**

"And that will be due on Thursday." Mr. Annan concluded. His last words were drawn out by the sound of the loud bell signaling that it was time to go home and the sound of desk shifting from people getting up.

"Hey! Luddy!" Feliciano called to Ludwig who was walking in the hallway. He stopped and turned to face his friend.

"What?" He asked.

"Just don't forget we have that club for Kiku today!" The Italian reminded with a smile.

"How could I forget?" He started walking again with Feliciano following closely. "You've been reminding me all day. Via word and text." He bonked Feliciano in the back of the head lightly (or what he thought to be light)

"Oww! You meanie! Now hurry up so we can go." Feliciano grabbed Ludwig's arm in an attempt to pull him away but got shaken off instead.

"No, I need to go to my locker first." The German started trudging in the opposite direction.

"Ok!" Feliciano exclaimed, running up beside his friend. "I'll come with you."

Ludwig sighed in annoyance but said nothing.

oFTbrakeoFT

At the club room, or the art room as it so happened to be, Ludwig and Feliciano were greeted by a very excited looking Finnish boy.

"This is such goodness!" Tino exclaimed hugging Feliciano and nodding to Ludwig. "I didn't know you guys were in this club as well."

"Ve, were here for Kiku." Feliciano informed him.

"Ok, well why don-"

"Hey, Ludwig!" A voice called from across the room. The trio's attention turned to face the figure jogging up to them, a look of shock on one of their faces.

"Oh, hi Arthur." Ludwig replied, extending a hand out for a friendly greeting.

Feliciano stiffened considerably.

"This is Tino and Feliciano." Ludwig gestured to the boys next to him.

"'Ello Tino and I already know you Feliciano." Arthur shook Tinos hand and slapped Feliciano on the back in a playful manner.

Feliciano squeaked at the touch, but thinking about the consequence of acting odd in front of onlookers, he managed to sputter out: "Ve, ve, long time no see Arthur, ve?"

"You two know each other?" Ludwig asked.

"Yeah, Feliciano and I used to go to middle school together. Ludwig, why don't you come sit over here with me?"

Ludwig glanced at Feliciano; he could tell something was making him feel uncomfortable. He decided he might need some space so he nodded to the Englishman, and allowed himself to be gestured to another table.

Feliciano watched sadly as his friend walked away from him. He was about to turn back to the table that Tino had just gone back to when Arthur turned around quickly to mouth the word 'loser' to him. Not the best of comebacks but after Ludwig had just ditched him like that it did its damage.

_That doesn't mean he doesn't like me, right? _Feliciano asked himself nervously as he sat down. Tino started talking to Berwald and him, something about a Pikachu, but he wasn't listening.

oFTbrakeoFT

"How are you doing, chap?" Arthur asked once they had sat down.

"I'm good." Was Ludwig's response. "You?"

"Very good, very good." A loud succession of knocks to a table caught the boys attention.

"Mina-san!" Kiku shouted, effectively shutting up those who were still speaking, "Welcome to anime club." Ludwig and Arthur listened intently as Kiku went on about what anime club was all about and the normal club stuff, sometimes with interjections from Elizabeth.

After fifteen minutes of that, Kiku put a show onto the projector for the group to watch. At that point most people went back to talking.

"So you're friends with Feliciano then?" Arthur asked.

"I guess so." Ludwig replied a little confused about the random question.

"How long have you known him?"

"About a month."

"Hmmm." Arthur hummed to himself.

"What?" The German asked, glancing sideways at Arthur.

"Well if I'm going to be honest," The Brit started, "I don't think it's going to last much longer." Arthur made a quick glance up after he said that to see the others reaction. He knew that was a risky move, but he was hoping it wouldn't hurt too much in his plan.

"Why do you say that?" Ludwig asked, turning his full attention to the kid next to him.

"You know him, his-" Arthur made a weird gesture with his hands in front of him "His, antics. You can't honestly say they don't annoy you."

"Well yeah, sometimes. But he's good company and he's-" Cute. That's what he was going to say but he stopped himself before he did. He couldn't say Feliciano was cute, that's… true? No, that was weird. He opted for "Nice." Instead.

"That's what I used to say." Arthur sighed dramatically. "When we used to be best friends."

"You guys used to be friends?" Ludwig asked.

"Oh yes!" Arthur lied through his teeth. "Me and Feliciano were very good friends." He looked off into the distance with a slight smile, as if remembering a fond memory. "But a man can only take so much." His smile disappeared, and was replaced with a look of loss.

"But life goes on!" Arthur's expression changed yet again to a happy look of optimism. "And I have to say it has been much better without him. I made more friends and I am just plain happier."

Ludwig thought this over in his head. While thinking, he moved his gaze past Arthur to rest on Feliciano just a few yards away. He really considered Feliciano as a good friend. Sure he thought weird things about him sometimes that he didn't have with other friends, like becoming a little happier when Feliciano started to talk to him, and thinking he was cute, or not admitting to himself how much he appreciated and wanted the others signs of affection like hugs. But that was because they were good friends, right? And sure the constant 'hey, hey Ludwig's' and 've's' were a little annoying, but a part of him smiled about that anyway. That ever-present look of content on Feliciano's face made Ludwig feel happy. He couldn't imagine being better off without him. He was his best friend.

Before he could properly respond his attention was grabbed by the images on the projector. Currnetly it was a battle between some ninjas. He never knew what it was about ninjas but he always had an attraction to them. They were just so cool! Right now, it didn't matter what was going on around him, all his focus was on these shadows of the night.

oFTbrakeoFT

"Well we are going to be off now." Tino announced to Feliciano as he put his sweater on and picked up his backpack.

"So soon?" The Italian asked.

"Yeah, me and Berwald need to go pick up a webcam."

"Oh okay. Well, have fun!" Feliciano hugged Tino and gave a handshake to Berwald.

Feliciano blew some air out of his nose_. Well I guess I can a go see Luddy, and see if he can a take me home. _Forgetting the reason his friend was away he grabbed his things and skipped off to find him.

"Ve~ Luddy~." Feliciano sang out as he skipped over to the table his friend was at. Before he was half way over he was stopped by a certain blond haired boy.

"Ah! Arthur! I mean, hi! Ve hi Arthur!" _Smooth you wop_. Feliciano scolded himself.

Arthur glanced quickly at Ludwig a few feet away and seeing how he hadn't heard anything he took Feliciano by the shoulder and gently guided him to another table.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Arthur hissed when they both sat down, quiet enough for no one but Feliciano to hear.

"I-I was just t-trying to talk to Ludwig." Feliciano stuttered.

"Well obviously he doesn't want to talk to you!" Arthur glanced at Feliciano's expression before continuing. "How many times to I have to literally _pound_ it into your head that he. Does. Not. Like. You?"

Feliciano shook his head defiantly.

"Stop trying to kid yourself stupid ginzo. See, if he really cared about you wouldn't he have said 'no' to sit with me. Or wouldn't he have come back? But he didn't. Because he doesn't care about you, and obviously me as a friend is a much better option to him then hanging out with your useless ass."

"But-"

"But nothing." Arthur cut him off sharply. "You're a weak annoying stupid bitch and it would be better for everyone if you just left." His words, although quiet, left a powerful mark in its wake.

"Ok." Feliciano managed to choke out. He got up from his seat and speed-walked out of the door before his emotions could come out.

Arthur chuckled to himself as he watched the brunette leave. _He is just too easy._

oFTbrakeoFT

After Feliciano left the art room, he hurried quickly into the bathroom to calm himself down.

Luckily no one was in when he went inside so he went straight to the sinks, grabbing one tightly and started making short chocking noises.

Unable to hold back any longer, Feliciano let himself slide down to the floor while crying his eyes out.

"No! No no-no-no-no no!" Feliciano chanted to himself.

_Don't take this so harshly, Feli. _A voice inside the Italians mind spoke out. _ You knew this was going to happen anyway, right? You're too stupid and useless for your own good. _

"Yeah but it still hurts."

_It shouldn't hurt. You know he was just pretending the whole time. In fact, it should hurt less because you knew this._

"But, but he was different."

_Why was he any different? You thought just because he didn't have any friends to begin with that he'd stick around with you? You're stupider than I thought. He made other friends, and frankly, being friendless would be better than being friends with you._

"B-but, I-I like him." Feliciano stuttered his words, "I just w-want to run up to him for comfort, and get hugs! At least one last hug."

_Well you're not going to get that. So suck it up, wash your face and go home. No one needs you here._

Washing the last of his tears away, Feliciano picked himself up with his bag and started walking home, not even bothering to put on a fake smile.

oFTbrakeoFT

"Hey Arthur, have you seen Feliciano?" Ludwig asked. After getting out of his trance, he was ready to go sit with his friend again, but he noticed the table's lack of anyone in general before he made it all the way over.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, he went home like ten minutes ago." Arthur replied nonchalantly while still watching what was playing.

"Oh." Ludwig said stupidly. He had expected that he would walk home after this club with Feliciano, or at least get a goodbye hug. He wound himself disappointed at the loss of that last thought and grew a slight frown.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked, peering up at Ludwig.

"Nothing, I'm just going to get going home now so-"

"Hey wait!" Arthur interjected, reaching out and grabbing Ludwig's arm.

Ludwig was used to this behavior (although it seemed weird coming from Arthur and not Feliciano), and turned around to face Arthur.

"Do you want to grab a beer first? Out by the little park? I have some with me."

Tempting. Very tempting. And Ludwig never was one for turning down a good beer.

"Ok."

oFTbrakeoFT

"Thank you." Ludwig took the can from Arthur gratefully.

"No problem." Arthur replied, making himself comfortable on the bench.

"So do you always just carry beer around with you?" Ludwig joked, taking along sip of the lukewarm beverage.

"No, but I thought you would be staying after school so I brought them. I just feel like we could end up being good friends, you know?" Arthur chugged half of his beer down. "I feel like we get each other."

_No, not really._ Ludwig thought to himself. _First, I barely know you, und second, you're not really my friend type, I guess._

But not one to try and intentionally spoil a good drinking mood, Ludwig just grunted in response and drank the last of his drink.

"Well it was nice talking to you Arthur." Ludwig gave the other boy a handshake before heading off toward home.

"Yes, same here." Arthur packed up his bag and set off for the other direction. He could not possibly wait until tomorrow to see how broken down Feliciano was going to be. Grinning like a mad cat, he picked up his pace home.

oFTbrakeoFT

_Feliciano sure was acting weird today_. Ludwig thought as he got comfortable in his bed for the night. He reached over his bed to the floor to scratch behind Blackie's ear.

"Goodnight, Blackie." He yawned, feeling his consciousness slipping away as he pulled his arm back and closed his eyes.

_Yeah, he was acting weird. But he's kinda cute like that, all flustered. _Ludwig smiled faintly. His mind went blank as he started falling into the dream world.

oFTbrakeoFT

_Ludwig was in a field of green grass with scattered flowers and scarce weeds, a clear blue sky fading to evening, was looking down on him. He was walking quickly to something- someone, off in the distance. The wind was subtle as he neared his destination._

_Ludwig smiled a genuine smile when he laid his eyes on what was there. A brunette boy with that one wayward curl was sitting in the grass waving him over. Ludwig obliged, happily running over to meet him._

_The brunette got up to hug the taller boy, to which said man returned the embrace gratefully, and with much enthusiasm. _

_When the hug eventually broke off, Ludwig extended his right hand and took the others in his own. The brunette smiled up at him and they began to walk contently in the empty field together. _

_As the sun started to go down they stopped. Hands still joined, Ludwig bent down to place a light kiss on the other boy's forehead. The brunette glowed at this and jumped up to return the favor, knocking them both down onto the ground._

_Having Ludwig pinned down, the boy smiled cutely and kissed him lightly on the lips. Ludwig made no attempt to move. Had he wanted to, he could have easily overpowered the other, and gotten him off. But he didn't. Instead he cupped the brunette's cheeks and brought him down into a longer kiss. He slowly released his mouth, letting his hands stay in place._

_The other boy took that as an invitation and brought their lips together again, tangling his hands in Ludwig's hair, and trying to push his tongue into Ludwig's mouth. Ludwig accepted, letting their tongues play with each other as he slid his hands down from the others cheeks all the way to his hips._

_They broke off sometime later, panting, gazing. Ludwig felt a form of warm dizziness take over him. The other finally seemed to notice where Ludwig's hands were. He turned to look down at the touch and turned back to face Ludwig again and smiled._

_The brunette sat up, sitting on his knees in between Ludwig's legs. The way the now descending sun's rays of light danced on his figure made him look, if possible, even more beautiful. _

_Ludwig smiled; the other returned it with a coy look. Slowly and carefully, Ludwig pushed Feliciano on his back, straddling him._

_He gave small, light kisses to the other boy, working his way from his lips, down to his neck, all the while pulling at his shirt trying to bringing it up. _

_This was perfect. Just everything about this. The way the brunette's expression changed to another look of happiness time and time again when Ludwig touched him. The way he held onto him. The way he needed him. _

_Ludwig needed to be needed. He needed that nod of the head and smile that said he was doing everything right. He needed this boy. He needed him. _

_Ludwig went down for another kiss, their now bare chest meeting together. This was perfect. This was just wonderfully perfect._

_He was ready. They were both ready. The boy gave him another nod of approval. Now to-_

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Gah!" Ludwig woke with a start. He turned the alarm off hastily, falling back onto his pillow with a thud. He was still discombobulated from having recently woken up, and shifted uncomfortably when he noticed his not-so-little problem.

"God dammit! God dammit! God dammit!" He chanted to himself while banging his head onto his pillow.

He was close. So. Fucking. Close. He could just feel it.

Why couldn't he just be able to go while he was sleeping like other people? Stupid alarm clock. Maybe he would have been able to do that instead of having to take a shower now. Stupid pride. That stupid pride that was an ass hole and wouldn't allow him to touch himself and get this stupid thing over with.

Well this was going to be a wonderful fucking day.

Ludwig grabbed his clothes for that day and folded them up to take them into the bathroom. Blackie watched him get his things together intently.

"Don't- don't look at me dog." Ludwig stuttered, shaking his head awkwardly. "Just, please don't."

Blackie seemed to get the message though and went back to lay down on his bed.

Sighing deeply almost like a groan, Ludwig trudged into the bathroom and turned the shower on. Gilbert could wait to be woken up for now.

The cold water sucked and made him shiver, but it was what he needed at the moment, and it really helped him wake up completely and get out of his state of grogginess. That's when it hit him. What it was that caused him to be like this, and who was in it.

"Shit." Ludwig cursed. His head dropped into the palm of his hand. How could this happen? Well he knew how, but why? Why did it have to be about his best friend? Sure he liked him, but, but… He liked him. Not like that though. Did he? That would explain it, right? It made perfect sense. You'd think he would get this sooner, but how could he? He sucked with emotions in general, finding the name to them was not something he could do easily.

His thoughts were cut off from a loud bang, alerting him to the now open door.

"Yo, West!"

_Why ze fuck is zis guy avake? _Ludwig internally questioned.

"Hallo." Ludwig replied shakily to his own shock.

"You okay, Luts?" Gilbert asked real concern in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Ludwig chuckled nervously. "Why are you up so early anyway?" He asked hastily, trying to get the attention off of himself.

"I heard the shower turn on." Gilbert replied. Ludwig heard the _thunk_ of porcelain on porcelain, and the tweet of Gilbird.

"Ah~ Gott, there is nothing like a good piss in the morning." Gilbert sighed contently. Ludwig scoffed from inside the shower.

"So West." Gilbert started.

"Hmm?"

"Didn't you shower last night?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Thought so." Muttered Gilbert. "And, uh, there's not a lot of steam going on in here."

"I guess so." Ludwig replied cautiously.

"Is something wrong with the water heater?"

"I don't think so."

Gilbert flushed the toilet and began to wash his hands.

"Well I'm off." Gilbert announced, drying his hands off by waving them around erratically in the air. He opened the door and was halfway out before he stopped and said, "I keep telling ya bro, it's much better if you use your hand."

Ludwig's face turned a deep red. Happy Wednesday.

**A/N: Dat angst. Well what do we have here? Luddy's getting some feels over here. Or is he? Only time shall tell. So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I have the next chapter pre-written so it should be coming out soon. Remember that reviews slash follows slash faves are all very appreciated and it makes me do a Swiss-Japanese dance with my dog! **


	10. You Win

**A/N: Hey guys, I held my promise, here it 'tis! While we were gone, this story got its 15****th**** reviewer, thank you for that and I'm glad you liked the story that you got :3. Enough for now, enjoy! **

God that was embarrassing. After the little incident this morning, Ludwig decided he couldn't face his brother or Feliciano right now. His brother because he knew he was going to get a shit ton of teasing with this, and Feliciano, well that would be really super awkward.

He defiantly did NOT want to think about this. All this sexual confusion was not a fun thing to wake up to. To avoid it, he tried distracting himself with stuff on the street. It wasn't too hard though, that rock looked very interesting. _I vonder vhat type it is?_ Ludwig asked himself. _Maybe a dolostone? Or a vhite marble? Most likely a vhite marble. It looks vhite en-._

"Oof!" Ludwig exclaimed when he crashed very hard into a pole on the side walk. He staggered and stumbled before regaining his footing with a slight wobble. "Damn pole." He grunted rubbing the place it made an impact.

"Hey, jackass!" Ludwig turned to face the speaker who was driving up in his car.

"Hello Ludwig!" Tino waved happily from the passenger's seat.

"Get in the car." Berwald commanded, jerking his head to gesture.

"Ja sure." Ludwig shook his head again to get some of the tingling feeling out before jogging up to the car and getting in the back.

"Thank you Berwald." Ludwig thanked, putting on his seat belt. He was sure glad they didn't see that.

Berwald just grunted in response and continued driving. It was quiet for a few minutes in an awkward silence, before it was broken by the sound of a broken chuckle, like it was trying to be held back.

"Eh, are you ok Berwald?" Asked the frightened Finnish boy up front.

At this point Berwald completely lost it and in his version of losing it he laughed like a normal person.

"I'm sorry- ha- I just thought of this dumbass," at this point he points to Ludwig. "Crashing into the pole. You looked like you were drunk!" He chuckled a little but then serious'd.

Ludwig blushed with embarrassment at this statement but tried to play it cool.

"I'm much worse when I'm drunk, Mr. Ox."

Berwald smiled through the rear-view mirror.

"I look forward to seeing that."

oFTbrakeoFT

Feliciano walked to school alone. Although this was his means of getting to school for years, it seemed, worse than before. Lonelier. Sadder.

Feliciano sighed as he trudged towards the doors of the school; today was going to be a long one.

The Italian went to his locker and got his stuff ready before the day was to start. Yesterday was bad, but today was a new one that meant starting fresh. After thinking it over with no Arthur around, Feliciano thought that he would try and show Ludwig what he was worth. Maybe he wasn't as bad as he thought himself to be.

With a somewhat optimistic smile on his face, Feliciano set off for math class, he was a little early, but that would give him enough time to calm down.

After a few minutes, more students in the class started coming in, one of them was Ludwig.

Feliciano turned expectantly to where Ludwig normally sat, but was surprised to see him not come over. Instead he went to sit by Alfred.

Ludwig seemed normal enough, mind the fact that he was avoiding looking in Feliciano's direction.

Feliciano grew nervous at this and sank lower in his seat. Maybe he should go over there.

He was about to get up but the bell rang for class to start so he stayed where he was.

oFTbrakeoFT

"Hey, why aren't you sitting over there with Feliciano?" Alfred asked, jerking his head in the Italian's direction boy's direction.

Ludwig glanced over at Feliciano. He looked so lonely by himself and it made him feel guilty about the dream. Memories from said dream came back and his face turned red from embarrassment.

"No reason." He mumbled in response, getting his notebook out. Alfred gave him a curios look before doing the same.

Ludwig didn't like not being with Feliciano. He liked his silly comments about Mr. Yao's accent. And he liked to watch him draw his little cats when things started to get boring. He liked watching his hands. Gripping the pencil and making slow, deliberate movements…

Ludwig shook his head and shifted in his seat. It was thoughts like this that were preventing him from sitting next to him. He blamed it on the dream earlier for these weird thoughts, it definitely was not voluntary. Nope. He just needed to concentrate on math.

He glanced again at Feliciano who was currently leaning over his desk with his chin in his folded arms. He looked like he needed a hug.

_Don't vorry buddy_. Ludwig sighed and slid down in his chair_. I'll get over zis soon enough, und zings vill go back to normal._

oFTbrakeoFT

Ludwig walked home by himself, tired and bothered. That had to be the worst day he's had at school. At gym he was by himself since Feliciano was with Berwald and Tino and his brother was going around doing errands for the coach. At lunch, he ended up sitting with Gilbert and Elizabeth, successfully becoming a _major_ third wheel/cockblocker. Woodshop was normal except he was feeling very anti-social and didn't feel like talking to anyone.

So pretty much it was just like elementary school.

Finally arriving home Ludwig let Blackie outside and went to his room to work on his homework. After that was done, he brought his dog back inside the house and put his sweater on. He was going to settle this little problem of his with German pride and structure!

Gilbert just so happened to walk into the house at that moment, whistling a random tune.

"Hey, Lud. Where ya going?"

"To the store." He replied coolly.

"What store?" Gilbert let himself plop down on the couch and looked over in his brother's direction.

"The store." Ludwig really didn't want to say where he was going; he liked to keep this part of him secret. Yet his cheeks got a little red anyway.

Gilbert's expression changed to one of realization.

"Ooooohhh! I got cha!" He gave Ludwig a wink, "After that little 'incident' this morning I figured you were going to get something."

_Dammit Gilbert._

"Well bye." Ludwig quickly ran out of the house with a flushed face due to embarrassment.

oFTbrakeoFT

Day two without Feliciano.

Once Ludwig brought home the tapes yesterday, he went to town on them. He watched the hell out of those videos like there was no tomorrow.

However he immediately regretted that decision when his grandpa shouted up to him that the pipes were acting up and the water needed to be turned off for the night so the plumber could fix it, and he ended up having to go to sleep with a full on man-boner. Not fun. At all.

But after another night of dreaming about Feliciano, he found himself walking alone again. This time, however he couldn't distract himself from the questions buzzing in his head.

Why did he like the guys in those videos better than the girls? He was supposed to like girls but they didn't interest him as much as the boys did. They never really, did he supposed. And why Feliciano? Was this someway that the world wanted him to lose his best friend? How could he even be his friend if he couldn't look him in the eyes without being ashamed of his sub-conscious? Whatever the answer was to that last one he needed to figure it out as soon as possible. He hated being alone now that he got a taste of friendship.

oFTbrakeoFT

Another crappy day. Yet his stoic expression told otherwise. The whole day Ludwig kept making sideways glances at Feliciano and felt a sadness rush over him with every look. Maybe Feliciano would be better off if he just left him alone. He surely had other close friends that he could hang out with. Better to have a friend that doesn't just start avoiding you like he was.

He really was a crappy friend.

Ludwig came into an uneasy sleep while gritting his teeth that night.

oFTbrakeoFT

Feliciano woke up normally that Friday. He got ready, fed Pookie and got out of the house all on autopilot. He didn't even bother to fake smile as he went through that day, and he didn't bother trying to smooth talk his way out of getting beat by Arthur; he was done.

"Hey, why aren't you all skittish and crap?" Arthur asked when he was alone with Feliciano in the locker room. "Shouldn't you be trying to distract me with stupid shit?" He gave the other boy a few hash nudges with his foot.

Feliciano didn't reply.

"What's wrong? Did your big ol' buddy not pick you on his team? Or give you a piggy- back ride? Ha." He asked in a mock baby voice. "I keep telling you that the fuc-"

"You win."

"Huh?" Arthur asked confused.

"I said you win." Feliciano reiterated. "You said he doesn't like me, and you were right."

Arthur smiled gleefully.

"Good." He snatched the other boy by his shoulders and held him up against a locker. "Now you know."

"That you should always listen to me, right?" He banged him against the locker with every word, relishing in the winces of pain that Feliciano let out. "Right? Right? Right?"

Arthur dropped Feliciano and kicked him a couple of times. He was so happy that he was finally able to break this kid's spirit, it made him feel accomplished.

"I feel oddly generous today so I'll let you go now." Arthur picked up his bag and left Feliciano alone.

The Italian quickly got his things and ran off into the gym incase Arthur happened to change his mind.

oFTbrakeoFT

Ludwig sat against the wall in the gym watching everyone walk in. Soon everyone was there except for Feliciano since he was always late, but he came earlier than usual today, and he didn't look too good.

Feliciano ran into the gym and put his things down in the corner, sitting with them as well. His hair was a mess and he appeared very disheveled. He pulled his knees up to his chest and put his head in between them.

Ludwig couldn't just sit there and watch he had to find out what was wrong with his friend.

Without really thinking Ludwig jogged up to Feliciano and sat down next to him.

Feliciano could tell that it was Ludwig that was approaching him without even having to look up. He knew how he walked and he knew that smell that he always had about him; a mixture of man and sausage. Very appealing, but not now.

"Feliciano, what's wrong?" Ludwig asked. He placed a tentative hand on the other's shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Feliciano hissed. Ludwig immediately pulled back his arm and semi-folded his hands in his lap.

"Feliciano?" This didn't sound good at all, and with his comforting skills he just prayed he wouldn't make anything worse.

"Just go away." Feliciano sounded angrier this time.

"Feliciano, it's okay," Ludwig put his hand gently back on his friend's shoulder, "I'm your friend, you can trust me."

Feliciano brought his head up and smacked Ludwig's hand off of his shoulder.

"I said don't fucking touch me!" He growled at the taller boy. "And don't act like you're my friend all of a sudden. You can't just ignore me and avoid me all week like you have been doing and then expect to still be my friend."

Ludwig was shocked by this outburst and could only sit there dumbfounded. He tried opening his mouth to say something but he was cut off before he could start.

"Don't even try to pretend you haven't been avoiding me! I know you found a better friend to be with and you don't like me anymore, or maybe you never really did. I know Gilbert was the one who forced you to hang out with me so who knows if you even liked me to begin with, I really doubt it." He kept his voice low enough that no-one else could hear, yet it was still very intimidating. "But if you don't want to be my friend anymore just tell me. Don't be an ass about it and completely ignore me."

Feliciano wiped his eyes on his arm quickly to get off the small formation of frustrated tears that started there.

"Now if you'll excuse me."

Ludwig watched Feliciano walk away with a heavy heart. How could he do this to his friend? His best friend. Damn nocturnal emissions, well close enough to one, but damn it anyway! How could he let him think he would allow Gilbert to force him to hang out with him and do stuff. Sure that was the case for a few times, but on the whole he cared about Feliciano a lot.

But what the fuck was he supposed to do? He felt like he needed to talk to him, but he didn't want Feliciano to run away again.

Ludwig shook his head, running his fingers in his hair to help him think. Nothing was achieved from that except his bangs falling down. Ludwig sighed deeply; this was a crap week if he's ever had one.

oFTbrakeoFT

Ludwig walked home alone again that day. His grandpa was home and opened the door for him.

He was a little shocked to see his grandson in this state; hair down and less than his normal lack of emotion.

"Ludwig, are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, opa, I'm fine." Ludwig took off his shoes and hung up his jacket on the hook by the door. "I'm just really tired."

His grandpa said nothing else but nodded instead.

Ludwig went straight to his room with full intentions on going to sleep. He stripped down to his boxers, folded his clothes, and climbed into bed. After some tossing and turning he was finally able to fall into slumber.

oFTbrakeoFT

_Ludwig was with his brother at the pond in their backyard. They were younger, small boys, running around and chasing each other. _

_Gilbert pinned Ludwig on the ground and started tickling him._

"_Hahahaha~ Giiiilll~ Staha-! Stop! Hahaha!" Ludwig clawed at the figure above him halfheartedly. It wasn't often that they got to have time like this, their dad was off on a business trip and their mom was inside baking. She was always nice to them. _

"_Never! You cannot stop this awesome! Kesesesese!" _

_Soon they collapsed into a fit of giggles, unable to do anything else. _

"_I'm gonna miss you, West." Gilbert sighed. The two boys were lying on their backs gazing up at the clouds._

_Ludwig turned his head to look at his brother._

"_I'm going to miss you too bruder, but it's only for the summer."_

_Gilbert sat up on his knees and leaned over Ludwig._

"_But it's a whole summer! I wish you could come with me. Who's going to stand up for you when the other kids start to pick on you? Or when dad is around? Or what about-"_

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down Gil!" Ludwig sat up and hugged his brother. "I'll be fine" He said this more to himself than anything." I'll be fine, Gilbert."_

_Scratch scratch scratch_

Ludwig sat up on his bed, the noise waking him up from his dream. He hadn't had that dream in a while. It was a recurring one and he always seemed to have it whenever he was at his lowest, it never helped him feel better, but it was sort of nice. It was late now, the moons light leaked through his window casting a soft glow around him. Blackie had his front paws on the ledge of the window, looking out at something.

_Scratch scratch scratch_

There was that noise again. Looking closer at the window he saw that it was a cat scratching at his door, Pookie to be exact.

"Hey, cat." Ludwig scooted off the bed and shooed Blackie away. Blackie obediently trotted over to his bed/mat while Ludwig opened the window and let Pookie in.

He closed the window and went back to lay on his bed. Ludwig pulled the covers back up and yawned, still very tired. Pookie crawled on Ludwig's bare chest and pawed at his cross necklace.

Ludwig grabbed the brown cat lightly under his front legs and held him up, his back feet still on Ludwig. Pookie stared at Ludwig and blinked slowly and trustingly. They stayed still like that for a few moments.

"Why are you even here?" Ludwig finally broke the science.

"Meow." Pookie's tail swished and he stretched his paws to try and touch the blond boys face.

"Right." Ludwig placed the cat down on his side and got comfortable again. He laid on his side facing the cat. Pookie meowed again and curled into a circle cuddling up into Ludwig who started to sweetly pet him on his back.

Ludwig didn't bother kicking Blackie out of the room; he was a very tolerant dog. Slowly he felt himself go to a content sleep with the comforting mewls of Pookie, smiling lightly all the way

**A/N: Awww :sadface: I hate having Feli be all sad and stuff, but I must. In good news though, I have the scanner and I put all the pictures up on DeviantArt and have it in a nice special folder so you don't have to go through unrelated to the story pictures here(just remove the spaces): yatiis . deviantart gallery / 42267310. If that doesn't work, it's always on my pagething. And if you don't care about it, that's fine too, I just like to draw :3. Reviews, faves, and follows are very much welcome :)!**


End file.
